The Mummy of Darkness Returns
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Sequel to "The Mummy of Darkness" and side-story of "Kingdom Hearts III: Second War"-When a mysterious portal drags Sora and nine of his friends into not only a world that Riku, Mickey and Lea once been, but also nine years into the future, they reunite with three friends and face an old enemy whom Sora is suddenly a great threat to another enemy's plans for darkness.
1. Future Dark Calling?

_**The Mummy of Darkness Returns.**_

 **Author's note: Hello and welcome to another crossover. Due to my previous crossover story "The Mummy of Darkness" requested by my friend Bopdog111, this is a sequel requested by another fellow author KingdomWarrior125. I will try my best with it, but it's mainly a sequel to this story as well as a spin-off of "Kingdom Hearts III: Second War" to make things easier.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Future Dark Calling?

 _ **During the events of "Kingdom Hearts III: Second War", in Chapter 41...**_

The entire Coliseum building glowed in light and instantly Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand, which made the worldly travellers realised that again he was going to lock this world's keyhole.

Nodding, the teenager held it out as the crown shape appearing underneath him as the world's Keyhole appeared via a beam of light shooting out from the Coliseum Building. Sora then thrusted the Kingdom Key upward and via another beam of light, he locked up the world's keyhole, protecting it from the darkness before things returned to normal.

"That was a fancy light show." Gladio admitted, amazed.

"That never stops being amazing." Noctis smiled, still amazed, as were Prompto and Ignis.

"You guys be careful out there and come back soon." Hercules told Sora and his companions who all nodded.

"We'll meet up again soon, right?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Sora nodded.

Mickey, knowing that they still had more worlds to attend to as well as figuring out how to solve the current situation, said, "C'mon, fellas. Let's get goin'."

But just as the worldly travellers were about to respond and to share their promise to Hercules's group and Noctis's group that they'll meet up soon, there was another flash of light which got everyone's attention. As they looked up, they saw something beginning to form in the sky, like a corridor of light or a portal.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked, confused.

"What's that bright light?" Mickey asked.

Before anyone could answer that, the light began so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes as they cried out in alarm when it engulfed the entire area in front of the Coliseum, with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio all screaming the loudest as all ten of them felt as though they were being pulled before they lost consciousness. When the light faded, everyone lowered their arms while opening their eyes, and everything seemed to return to normal.

"...What was that about?" Ven asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait! Where are Lea, Sora, Kairi, Riku, the King, Donald, Goofy, Noct, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio?" Xion cried out, as she was the first to notice ten of her friends' sudden absence and it took the rest of the group to realise that the former replica was right. Ten of their friends were indeed missing and they quickly began to grow very worried.

"Did that light take them? Where did they go?" Roxas asked, very worried.

"It better not have our enemies' names on it." Terra grunted, clutching his fist. How could this have happened?

Wherever did their friends go, or perhaps the better way to say it, is whenever did their friends go, was a mystery that would have to be solved by Sora's group themselves as they were in for one of the toughest and most dangerous adventures of their lives.

* * *

 _ **Seven years into the future...in the world of Egypt: Hamunaptra-The City of the Dead.**_

Hamanaptra, the City of the Dead. Once used for storing the wealth of Egypt, it was now a memory...if you didn't count the huge excavation that was in process, though. The diggers were watched over by men in red turbans clutching rifles.

Nearby in a small campsite, were two people, one black and deadly looking, and a woman who seemed rather familiar. On the table that was set up, were two stone and gold books. The man with the dark skin gently placed the black book onto the table.

"The Book of the Dead gives life..." He said with a cruel smile.

"And the Book of the Living..." The woman, with long black hair, blew dust off the golden Book she was holding. "...Takes life away."

"I thought that was _my_ job." The man pouted with a smirk.

The woman smiled cruely in return. "We're getting close."

* * *

 _ **Back with Sora...in London of the same Egyptain World...**_

How long had the ride lasted felt like forever for Sora and nine of his friends who ended up losing conscious, but when they neared the exit of the weird tunnel of light that absorbed them, they woke in alarm as they fell through and landed hard onto the ground with thuds.

"Ow...that wasn't fun." Sora grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, before noticing that something felt oddly different, as his hands felt a bit bare when he touched his head. Blinking in confusion, the sixteen year old lowered it and saw, to his great confusion, his fingerless black gloves were gone! Instead, he was now wearing black and golden material gauntlets that went up to his elbow, and on the back of his gaunlets when he looked at his hands, they had white circles that reminded him of his old white fingless gloves when he was fourteen.

Standing up in confusion as did his friends, Sora exclaimed, "Hey! What happened to my clothes?" when he realised his entire clothes had changed completely. It had become a mixture of both his clothes he retrieved at the Mysterious Tower, and those he wore when he and Riku entered the Realm of Sleep, only it was black and gold, and in the middle of his chest was some kind of symbol of a halo.

The only thing that was the same was his crown chained necklace.

"My clothes are different too!" Riku cried out, shocked. His clothing now looked a bit like what Noctis was wearing, except his undershirt was white, and there were blue and black patterns on the bottom of his new dark purple long-john shorts. He also wore two black plain fingerless gloves and black shoes.

"Mine too!" Kairi added, as she now where a coat-like short pink dress with pockets and buttons, a pink a black hood that went with it, new silver bracelets and leather black short boots. When Sora looked at her, his eyes widened slightly at her new look. Even her new outfit was gorgeus on her.

Mickey too rechieved new clothes. He wore a black shirt underneath his new short-sleeved jacket that had a hood with around ears to cover his entire head, red shorts with the bottom having the same pattern as Riku, only red and black, and his shoes were black and yellow with dark gray shoe laces. As did Lea who now wore a black short jacket that was a mixture his the upper part of Axel's black coat that went down to his hips and his jacket he had been wearing since getting them from Merlin, dark red pants with shoes that resembled to Reno's shoes and Axel's boots and fiery patterned shirt underneath the jacket.

Everyone else's clothes were exactly the same and that wasn't the only thing weird going on. In the area they were in, they were in front of a large mansion in a large courtyard of a large olden city which reminded Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku of London in Neverland. On top of that, the rest of their friends weren't with them.

"Uh...where the hell are we?" Noctis asked, confused as he didn't recongise this place.

"Are we in another world?" Prompto asked, looking around.

"What was your first clue?" Gladio responded sarcastically.

"I think the question is, how did we get here?" Ignis pointed out, ignoring Gladio's sarcasm.

Mickey folded his arms in thought, before remembering that light and said, "Gosh, it must've been that light back at the Coliseum. Whatever it was that brought us here, it must be because we were meant to come here for a reason." and then admitted, "And gosh, this place feels sorta familiar."

"Yeah, now that you meantion it, I feel like that we've been here before." Riku nodded in agreement, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion and concern. He could feel familiar darkness around here, and that wasn't a good thing. The question was, why?

"Yeah, I'm gettin' that feeling of deja vu too. Even though I don't recongise this house, the world itself is really familiar." Lea added, and on top of that, he could feel the pressense of Axel inside him despite the two having been completely fused since the incident of the Brotherhood of Darkness shortly after the demise of Organization XIII.

"Really?" Sora asked, blinking in confusion. He then turned to Donald and Goofy, inquiring with one shoulder shrug, "Ring a bell?" only to rechieve dumbfounded and confused shrugs from both of them.

He turned to Kairi who shook her head and said, "I don't know this place either."

When Sora turned to Noct's group, the Prince quickly said, "Don't look of us. We've never been here before either." and his three friends all nodded in agreement.

Sora was about to ask Riku, Mickey and Lea further on why this paticular world was familiar when the sound of a car horn caught their attention and when the ten of them looked, they saw a 1930's car approach from a very long driveway and slow to a stop. As the three of the four doors opened up, three people came out; one was a man in his mid thirties and appeared to an explorer or gunfighter with short brown hair and blue eyes, another was a woman, a bit younger than him, with curlish dark hair and beautiful eyes, wearing a black long dress and high-heels, and the last one was an eight year old boy with hair similiar to the older man's, and clothes a little bit like his too, wearing a brown material jacket.

And somehow, Riku, Mickey and Lea recongised the two adults.

"Rick? Evelyn?" Riku and Mickey asked in unison, surprised as was Lea who blinked. Now they realised where they were; this was the world the three of them ventured into shortly after the events at Castle Oblivion two years earlier.

"Riku? Mickey? Axel?" Rick asked, dumbfounded himself as was the woman, Evelyn, or Evy for short. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Uh...by accident, I suppose?" Riku shrugged, somewhat awkwardly.

"Do you know them?" Sora asked his best friend, the King and the former Nobody.

The older teen nodded, "It's a long story."

"Mom, Dad. Are they the people you told me about?" The little boy asked to the two adults.

"Mom and Dad!?" Sora's group exclaimed, shocked. But none more so than Riku, Mickey and Lea.

"Oh yes, this is our son, Alex." Evy smiled, her expression turning to happiness to see three of the people she hasn't seen in a long time before turning to her son and gestured him, "Say hello, Alex."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Alex waved, quickly eager to meet the trio. "I've heard a lot about you guys and I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Uh, thanks, kid." Lea said, awkwardly, before looking up at Rick and Evy and quickly corrected them, "And just so you guys know, Axel's my nick-name. My real name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"So, um...h-how long has it been?" Mickey asked, almost hesitatedly. If Rick and Evy had a son who looked much like his parents, then he had a feeling that the portal did more than just take him and his friends into this world.

Evy's answer pretty much confirmed it. "It's been nine years."

"NINE YEARS!?" Sora's group all exclaimed, shocked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gladio muttered in disbelief.

"That can't be right." Riku shook his head. "For the three of us, it's only been two years since we met you guys. I'm seventeen now."

"...What?" Rick asked, dumbfounded.

"Only two years? That can't be right." Evy said, twice as confused.

"What is going on here?" Donald asked.

Goofy tapped the side of his head, trying to think before like Mickey, came to a conclusion and said to the group, "Gwarsh, that portal that swallowed us up musta brought into the future and changed the clothes of all five of you at the same time." while gesturing at the sudden transformation clothes on Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Lea.

"You're right, Goofy. That's the only explaination I've come up with." Mickey nodded in agreement.

"So...we're in the future?" Kairi asked, stunned and shocked.

Noctis shrugged awkwardly, "Well, that explains a couple of things. Problem is, why did it bring us here in the first place?"

"You mean you can travel through time? Neat." Alex thought, amazed and his mother shared that as well as feeling a bit concerned.

Rick on the other hand, looked a bit spooked. "Oookay...that is practically weird."

"Well, why don't we all go inside and figure this out as well as what we found earlier." Evy suggested.

"Is it alright with you, madam? We don't want to be a burden." Ignis inquired.

"Don't be silly. Of course you can all come in." Evy replied.

"Gosh, thank you Evy." Mickey smiled, warmly.

"Of course." Evy nodded, and Alex looked thrilled while Rick, even though he was glad to three of their friends again, wasn't looking forward to more puzzle solving. She then asked the others, "And, you all must be friends of Riku, Mickey and Ax-I mean, Lea."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, smiling as he introduced himself and the others, "I'm Sora, and this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi nodded with a kind smile, while Donald and Goofy both waved.

"Hey there." Noctis and Prompto added.

"My pleasure." Ignis greeted.

"Hi, how ya's doing." Gladio greeted last.

Even though this meeting seemed normal despite what was happening, little did Sora and his friends know that the reason for them being summoned into the future was far more sinister than they thought, because something is about to happen on this very same night in this future.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this beginning so far,** **KingdomWarrior125** **. I'm doing my best with it and the next chapter will be the start of the big adventure. It'll probably be a slow process and well, things will be happening for the next two months. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Year of the Scorpion

**Author's note: Thanks for the review KingdomWarrior125. I'm glad you like it so far and I will try my best with it. Here's another chapter.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Year of the Scorpion.

It wasn't long before Sora and his friends were welcomed into the home of the O'Connells, where Rick and Evy briefed them about how nine months after Riku, Mickey and Axel left in the demise of the Mummy, Imhotep, that the two got married and a year later gave birth to Alex. The trio then told the group their recent visit to Egypt due to Evy having mysterious dreams that involved possibly her time in Thebes and what not. The worldly travellers also offered to help carry the bags and tings which Evy and Rick thanked them for.

"You've been having those sort of dreams?" Riku asked, frowning in concern. Something wasn't about this what he was hearing, and he was suddenly getting a deja vu to what he felt back in Hamunaptra years earlier.

"Yes, and ever since I've had that dream, that place was all I could think about. It even helped in opening many doors along the way." Evy explained as the group walked through the hallways of their house, which was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside.

Rick, who'd been carrying the luggage, added, "Ever since she had that dream, I haven't had a decent night's sleep."

"So, what was it that you guys found? If it's like that stupid book that brought the dead bad guy back to life, then I think it's probably best to leave it alone." Lea asked. He had a bad gut feeling about this and with that experience earlier, he agreed with it.

"We found the Bracelet of Anubis." Evy replied.

"The Bracelet of the what?" Noctis asked, confused.

"She means the God of Egypt. Anubis is very powerful and dangerous." Mickey explained to the Prince. He then turned to Evy and asked, "But uh, where'd the Bracelet even come from?"

The former Librarian explained, "It was once worn by the Scorpion King who was once supposed to be pure myth until we discovered the Emblem and the Bracelet itself inside the chest. It is said to be connected to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere. That reminds me, I think the bracelet is some sort of guide that can lead to it."

"Sounds like this guy must'a done somethin' that made people want to forget about him." Gladio couldn't help but say, having the similiar bad gut feeling as Lea.

Rick seemed to agree, because he said to his wife while dropping the luggage onto the floor, "Evy, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We got guests and we just got home."

"That's the beauty of it." Evy pointed out with a grin. "We're already packed."

"She sounds very eager and excited to find all these things, huh?" Prompto commented, when he and the other saw that Rick and Evy were about to have a bit of an romantic moment and talk about the said mysterious place.

Riku shook his head with a knowing smile. Some things never chance. "From what I heard, she's been interested in looking for all of the Ancient stuff hidden from the world since she was very little."

" _No wonder it was easy to get that book when Xehanort was still alive._ " Vanitas spoke in Sora's mind again, which made the teen mentally jump. But what the dark embodiment said made Sora freeze.

' _Wait. You were there too?_ ' Sora asked, becoming horrified.

" _Oh yeah, I was there alright. I was the one who woke Imhotep up from his nap._ " Vanitas answered, before he scowled angrily, " _But thanks to your friends Riku, the King and Axel, he's gone and they beat me up and that was around before I became stuck inside you, Sora._ "

Sora tried not to let his emotions show, as he mentally critized, ' _Good, because there's no way in a million years I'm letting you do that again or whatever else with the Bracelet of Anu-what-his-name._ '

" _I can't even make you turn around so I can not see that mushy stuff happening right in front of us. All I can to is torment you in your head and in your sleep._ " Vanitas scoffed before fading, which was a relief for Sora.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi's voice brought Sora out of the mental conversation and the latter realised what she and the rest of their group gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Lea frowned before asking softly so that Evy and Rick wouldn't hear. "Was it you-know-who?" By you-know-who, he meant Vanitas and he didn't think mentioning the dark guy's name around here in the future was such a good idea.

"Yeah...I'll explain later." Sora nodded, turning back to Rick and Evy who by now were close to each other.

"...Sounds good." Evy whispered.

"Sounds _too_ good." Rick added, pushing his wife back a bit immediately afterwards. "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." Evy answered.

"Anubis's Army!?" Sora's group exclaimed, shocked.

"Ah, great. I knew there was a downside to this." Lea groaned in dismay.

Rick nodded in agreement, "And I knew there was a catch. There's always a catch!" before following Evy up stairs, which prompted Sora and the others to follow.

"And uh, this army is connected to this Scorpion King guy?" Prompto asked, half-curious, half-worried.

"Commanded." Evy corrected, "And he awakens once every 5,000 years."

"Right. And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world." Rick finished, much to everyone else's surprise.

"How did you know?" Donald asked, skeptically.

"I didn't, but that's always the story."

As the group ascended the stairs, Evy continued to explain, "The last known expedition to reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth about 3,000 years ago. He sent over a thousand men."

"Why do I get the feeling they were never seen again?" Noctis sumised.

"How did you know?" Evy asked, surprised again.

The young man shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Rick, have I mentioned about the Pyramid of Gold?" Evy asked her husband this time.

"Twice." Was Rick's answer.

"Gold Pyramid?" Donald repeated, his interest perking up and his eyes beginning to twinkle at the word of 'Gold', which had Sora roll his eyes and shake his head with a knowing smile. Given the events on last year's first visit to Agrabah, or last year for him and his group since they were seven years in the future, when they, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu and Iago went into the Cave of Wonders to find something very expensive and impressive just to buy Jafar's Lamp so seal it up, Donald had went hypnotized over a large Ruby Abu and Iago attempted to steal from the cave.

"Yeah, it's supposedly located somewhere in the Oasis deep in the jungle." Rick explained briefly, not catching on Donald's growing gleeful expression.

Thankfully Mickey did, because he scolded at his Royal Magican, "Donald! Don't even think about it." which instantly snapped Donald out of his daze and he shook his head to bring himself back into reality.

Riku shook his head with his own knowing smirk. Good thing Donald wasn't with in Hamunaptra, other than the placing being dangerous and all, but also due to the now gone Treasure Room that would've driven him into stealing as much as possible. Come to think of it, it did resemble to the Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders.

The rest of the worldly travellers chuckled, as while Evy continued as they and Rick passed paintings and statues on the second floor near the staircase which overlooked the first floor below. "Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it."

"Hooray for him." Lea muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"So did Caeser." Evy continued.

Rick scoffed, "Yeah, look what happened to his career."

"And Napoleon."

"Yeah, but we're smarter than him. And taller too."

"Exactly. That's why we're the ones that are going to find it." Evy smiled as she had climbed up a ladder and looked through the books on the shelf.

"I'm not too sure about this." Kairi thought while Rick and Evy talked, turning to her friends. "I have a horrible feeling that something is about to go wrong."

Sora nodded in agreement as he placed his hands on his hips, "You and me both, Kairi."

"Just hope there aren't any scarabs or somethin' more dangerous this time." Mickey thought, shuddering at the memory of those things back in Hamunaptra.

"Scarabs?" Goofy asked, puzzled.

Lea answered before the King or Riku did, though even he was very uneasy in remembering this, "Yeah, they're blue little beetles that...uh, well...eat people for breakfest, lunch and dinner. Those things can even get into your skin and into your head."

Kairi immediately covered her mouth with her hands in a soft gasp of horror, while Noctis and Sora shared alarmed glances, Prompto looked ready to be sick, Gladio and Ignis shared a disgusted and shocked glances, and Donald and Goofy both looked ready to pass out, as Goofy muttered scaredly, "Gawrsh...!"

"Yeah, but Imhotep is twice is bad. You don't even want to know what he was capable of doing." Riku added, and Mickey nodded in an afraid agreement.

Fortunately, this not so great reminisce of that experience and the brief conversation between Rick and Evy were interrupted when on the first floor, Alex called up as he carried a heavy iron chest, "Mom! What do I with this chest? This sucker weights a goddamn ton."

"Alex, watch your language!" His mother scolded disapprovingly.

"...Rather weighty, this." Alex amended as he placed the chest onto the nearby table and mentally sighed in relief. But as he turned away to join his parents and their friends, there was an unlocking sound which had him turn back towards it in confusion. Something odd was inside there and his curiosity got the better of him. It wasn't long before he opened the chest with the star-shaped key that was also worn as a necklace and as he lifted the lid, he was amazed at the sight of a golden bracelet; the Bracelet of Anubis.

"Whoa..." Alex breathed in awe. So this is what his parents had found in that temple. Further curiosity getting the better of him, Alex picked it up and placed it onto his wrist. Immediately, the bracelet clamped shut on him, much to his shock and surprise.

Then he found himself looking at an image of the three Great Pyramids at Giza and gazed at it in awe and confusion. It was like out of those projector movies but much cooler. Then the image began racing across the desert and he could've sworn he felt it, before it stopped at to the large temple which he recongised as Karnak before it vanished completely.

Suddenly remembering that his parents, Alex hurriedly tried to take it off, but it was held tightly on his wrist, like glue.

"God! How do you get this thing off!?" Alex grunted to himself.

* * *

 _ **Back on the second floor...**_

Rick was flipping through a book while asking his wife. "Evy, that first dream you had was six weeks ago, wasn't it?"

"I think so." Evy replied, wondering why Rick was asking and why it was connected to the book he found.

"Your dreams just happen to conidice with the Egyptain New Year." Rick replied, showing Evy and Sora's group page he found, and the chapter's title was, 'The year of the Scorpion.'

"Year of the Scorpion?" Sora blinked, puzzled.

Evy, seeing this, smiled, "That's right. What a coincidence."

Riku frowned, however. This was more than a coincidence. Plus he had sensed something very dangerous about the bracelet despite not having seen it yet due to it being inside the chest which was locked.

"Uh, I don't think looking this up is such a good idea." Lea pointed out to Evy, apparently having the same thought as Riku did. "In fact, looking for the Oasis is a bad idea too, given what happened back at that Dead City place."

"Yeah, they say curiosity killed the cat." Gladio agreed, while giving both Noctis and Prompto a small scolding glare which had both younger men shrug cluelessly and Ignis shake his head in slight amusement.

"Gladio!" Kairi scolded.

"They're right." Rick agreed, still to Evy. "All I'm saying, is that let's be cautious. Evy, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. Besides Jonathan, Riku, Mickey and now their friends, you and Alex are the only thing that matters to me."

The worldly travellers were touched by Rick's words and all smiled. It had been very sweet of the man to love his family and care about other people he'd come to know as friends, even those he only just met. To Sora, it made him think of himself and all of his friends. Though when the group saw that Evy and Rick were about to kiss, they wisely turned around to give them privacy...

Only to come across the sight of, uh, um...er...lacy nickers hanging on the corner of a closet which made all of them blush heavily in embarrassment and instantly turned, with Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy placing their hands over their eyes apologetically and sheer embarrassment, as did Noctis and Prompto while the others just shut their eyes tightly.

It was only when Evy spoke again that their embarrassment and apologetic forms changed to confusion. "Those nickers are not mine." She said as she and Rick had also caught sight of the nickers.

"We have nothing to do with that! We're innocent!" Lea quickly said, holding his hands up in defense, and his friends all nodded in agreement.

"...Jonathan." Rick growled in irritation as he knew only one good guess that was the only answer.

"Ugh...you left him to house-sit?" Riku guessed with a groan, while Mickey facepalmed himself in sheer annoyance at the memory of Evy's older brother.

"Who's Jonathan?" Goofy asked.

"He's Evy's older brother and well...not to sound mean, but he's sorta not very bright." Mickey awkwardly answered.

Rick groaned, first answering to Riku's question, "Yes, we left him to house-sit." before gazing at Mickey and added, "'Not very bright' is an understatement." quickly adding Evy, "No offence."

"None taken." Evy replied, shaking her head at disapproval. She knew what her brother was like and she was twice as annoyed as her husband and Riku were.

"I'm gonna go find him." Rick decided immediately, while Evy went to head downstairs.

"I'll go with you." Riku volunteered.

"Me too." Sora added, hurrying to catch up, with Noctis and Gladio deciding to join up.

"Hey guys, we'll met up shortly." Noctis waved to the rest of the group who nodded.

"Hey, whoa! Wait up!" Lea called out, hurrying to catch up. It wouldn't hurt to see Jonathan again and lecture him.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Prompto and Ignis in the meantime, followed Evy downstairs where Alex, after many failed attempts to pull the bracelet off and hearing footsteps, quickly hid the bracelet under his sleeve and was about to close the chest before he placed a miniature statue of an 1800's soldier inside and closed the chest, just as Evy was walking into the room, holding the book in her hand and Kairi and the rest of the group behind her.

"Happy to be home?" Evy asked her son.

"Couldn't be any happier." Alex replied, glad that his mother hasn't noticed.

Evy then showed him the book, answering his unasked question, "Year of the Scorpion."

Alex gently took the book and smiled, muttering in admiration, "Neat."

"Thought you might like that." His mother smiled.

"Just like his mother." Ignis whispered to the group who nodded.

"Yup. Sure is." Mickey agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, was another man, apparently Jonathan who was a tall, thin man with blue eyes and brown hair. He was dressed in his red and black dinner jacket and shirt with a set of black pants, and an unbound bowtie. After a night out somewhere, Jonathan was holding a gold stick-thingy which he didn't know what it was, but since it was made out of gold, he didn't care, and in his other arm was a beautiful blonde-haired woman.

"So I killed the Mummy and stole his scepter." Jonathan was saying to the woman.

"Oh, so brave." She said, falling for it.

Jonathan grinned, "And rich. Did I mention rich?"

"What makes you think I'm doing here?" Shelia cooed.

However, as the two of them just entered through the door, they were quite surprised that it was already filled with people, ones that Jonathan didn't even recongise. Soldiers in red approached them with unfriendly expressions. Jonathan was instantly nervous, and his date was puzzled.

"Sorry, we must be in the wrong house." Jonathan chuckled.

"I thought you said this was your house." The woman asked.

"No I didn't." Jonathan muttered just as he and the woman were grabbed by the red soldiers.

"Call me!" The woman called as she was shoved out of the room and had the door slammed at her face by the unknown intruders, as an elder man, Hafez who held a dangerous and dark frown approached.

"You're not her husband, are you?" Jonathan asked, nervously.

"No." Hafez responded, not having any time for games.

Being forced and held into a chair, Jonathan quickly responded thinking that these people work for a guy he'd recently got into trouble with. "If you work for Johnny, I was gonna pay him back on Thursday."

"I don't know any Johnny." Hafez grunted, adding sternly as he wanted to get to the point, not caring about sparing any lives. "We are looking for the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Ah, that's good. I'm familiar with the bracelet of Anubis." Jonathan replied, even though he had no clue on why they held him. That meant his sister, brother-in-law and nephew were back from the trip, or maybe they weren't, he couldn't tell. Plus he was stuck, so how was he supposed to know if these people held up captive?

Apparently Hafez didn't think of this, because he leaned close, demanding in a low and thinning calm expression, "Where is it?"

"Oh, you're looking here? Well, I have no idea what you're talking about." The whimpy man replied.

"Mr. O'Connell, you are trying my patience." The elder man leaned back.

"O'Connell?" Jonathan asked, before realising that these people were mistaking him for Rick. "Wait a minute, you got the wrong ma-" he was cut off when one of the men in red placed a knife at his neck, threating to kill him, and he quickly lied to make them think he was telling the truth, "Ah yes! Now I remember. I've lost it in a card game."

"For your sake, I hope not." Hafez growled, only to have his eyes onto what Jonathan was holding and suddenly his expression turned from dark into shock. He instantly yanked it out of the younger man's hand and held it, his heart hammering in sheer disbelief. "It can't be!"

' _That's my gold stick!_ ' Jonathan grumbled in his mind. His annoyance quickly faded as someone greeted a hello to him and when he looked, he saw awoman who was wearing a black dress and was carrying a basket box, smilling at Jonathan, and the two greeted, before she inquired, "Where's your wife?"

"My wife? Oh, you mean Evy." Jonathan replied, saying random stuff and making a comment on being single. However, his eyes widened in horror, as the woman pulled out a black snake, and held it in her hands, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Egyptain asps are quite poisonious." the woman said and Jonathan froze, and held a freaked out blank expression on his face.

"It's in a safe downstairs." Jonathan was saying to try and save himself, "The combination is 3-23-58, or it's three-something!" before crying out as the woman was approaching him with the asp, "It's in the safe downstairs! I've told you! I've told you!"

"And your point is?" The woman asked.

"My point is that I've told you so you wouldn't kill me." Jonathan answered.

"When did we make that arrangement?" She asked, as she slowly brought the snake closer to Jonathan who whimpered and squirmed and closed his eyes, bracing himself to be bitten to death by poison...

Only for another door behind the intruders open and Rick, Sora, Riku, Lea, Noctis and Gladio walked in before the six of them slowed to a stop when the group looked up at the unfamiliar people and Jonathan being held captive.

"Hello..." Rick greeted awkwardly and soon scowlingly, before saying to his brother-in-law, "Uh, Jonathan? I thought I told you no more wild parties."

"Well..." Jonathan began, sheepishly and in relief for having been saved...again. "Quite hard when you're popular." He said with a weak smile, before noticing the familiar silver-haired teen and said, "Riku? You look like you only aged by two years, and nice new friends you've got...except for redhead."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Lea pouted.

"Riku..." Hafez began, as though he and the other people in the room recongised that name. "So you are the boy who has been with O'Connell." He muttered, once again darkly and then turned his gaze to Lea, adding, "And you must be Axel..."

This instantly made Sora, Riku, Lea, Noctis and Gladio even more suspicious of the intruders as they and Rick stood in defense, with Lea demanding with a hard glare, "First off, my name's Lea. Only my best friends call me Axel. Got it memorized? Secondly, how do you know about Rick, Riku and me?"

"It is not for you two or your co-horts to know." Hafez warned.

"What? We're suddenly on your case or somethin'?" Gladio asked half-sarcastically.

"Yeah, what'd we and our friends do to you?" Noctis added, glaring very hard as the urge to summon his sword tingled down his hand.

Sora nodded in agreement, "I'm gonna ask Lea's second question again; how do you know about him, Rick and my best friend Riku?"

"What a brave and daring young man, speaking up to his elder this way." The woman mocked an impression.

The sixteen year old grunted, "Only because you guys have done the wrong thing in the first place, like breaking into somebody else's home and threatening another man's life for no reason!"

* * *

 _ **Back downstairs...**_

"Alex, I'm serious." Evy said scoldingly as she searched through Alex's pockets while Mickey and the others lingered, looking around. "If you've lost that key, you're grounded."

"I haven't lost it. I just can't find it. There's a difference." Alex replied.

"Well, you'd better start finding it then." The woman told him.

"Uh, don't you think grounding a kid for not finding a little item is a bit much?" Prompto asked, a bit nervously as he didn't want to make Evy's annoyed mood even worse.

Mickey shook his head before suggesting, "Gosh, we can help ya look for the key, Evy. Right, fellas?"

"It can't be that far, right?" Kairi agreed as she bend underneath the table, already searching. Goofy and Donald were lifting things up and Ignis scanned the floor.

"Maybe you can open the chest with Kairi's Key-"

"Good evening." A dark voice interrupted Prompto, causing him and everyone else to stand and look up to see a large black man in red and gold, standing before them with a sinister smile, one that is considered dangerous. Kairi's group instantly felt darkness within this man and stood in defense, ready to stand in front of Evy and Alex, the latter looking frightened and they couldn't blame the poor kid.

"And you are...?" Ignis questioned firmly.

"None of your business." The dark man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey demanded, glaring at the intruder.

"I'm looking for the chest, of course." Said the man, who is Lock-Nah. Alex quickly took the chest and hid it with him. The man's smile faded and he ordered dangerously, "Give it to me, now."

This instantly made Mickey and Kairi summon their Keyblades, Mickey wielding the Kingdom Key-D, Donald to summon his staff, Goofy to summon his shield, Prompto to summon his gun and Ignis to summon his daggers, while Evy pulled out a sword from a nearby weapons display and raised it in a defense position.

"Ah, the Keyblade. You must be Mickey Mouse." The dark man smirked in a mock impression, which shocked the king and his friends who all glared harder.

"How do you know about me and the Keyblade?" Mickey demanded.

"I know all about you, mouse. Just as I know about your friend, Riku and that pyro, Axel." Answered the dark man.

"Get out...of my house." Evy commanded angrily.

"Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea." Alex said nervously, not liking the dark man at all.

"Alex, get behind Kairi." Evy ordered her son, willing to do anything to protect him and the chest. The group soon found themselves surrounded by more men in red who stood behind the black man. This made Donald and Goofy gulp nervously and Kairi and Prompto back up a little.

"I hate when bad guys have back up." Prompto grumbled, taking careful aim.

Alex nodded in agreement as though he was ready to scream in fear, adding, " _Definitely_ not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad, now."

The man had enough of this, as he took a step forward for a kill, "Now, I will kill you all and take it anyway."

"I think not." Another man's voice joined them. One that both Mickey and Evy recongised as they, their friends and Alex looked behind them while the dark man and his army looked up, with expressions turning into pure shock. The red-clothed men all quickly drew out their swords as the man who'd spoken was dressed in robes of black and white with a short, black mustache and beard that matched his long hair. He had matching tattoos on his face like his sister's but his face was set hard.

"Ardeth?" Mickey asked, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." The Medjai replied to Mickey, while gazing at the dark man who now smirked. Apparently they knew each other.

"Ardeth Bay." The dark man grinned.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth replied, not returning the grin as thunder roared and lightning flashed outside.

"You know this guy, Mick'?" Prompto whispered to the King.

Mickey nodded, "It's a long story." while thinking to himself, ' _Gosh, me, Riku and Lea owe our friends the entire tale later on when we get outta this mess._ '

If they can get out of this mess.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of fights in this chapter. I'll make it up for it in the next chapter because I don't want the first few chapters to be too long, but it's kinda starting to get to that already.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to update this again sometime next week. If not, then quite possibly after I replace my computer in the very near future, maybe after I've hopefully updated one of my other stories. See you then!**


	3. He's Baaack

**Author's note: The reason how the bad guys know about Mickey, Riku and Lea will be revealed later on the story. Until then, here's chapter 3.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 3: He's _Baaack._

Wasting no time, Lock-Nah ordered his men to attack in Arabic and they did so. But the worldly travellers, Ardeth and even Evy attacked as well, while Alex carried the chest and hid next to one of the bookshelves nearby as he watched the fight take place. Ardeth clashed against many of the men as did his old friends and new ones. He clashed, swiped and slashed, quickly seeing through the moves of his enemies. Ignis thrusted his daggers into the men who had no chance of even defending themselves and had trouble in blocking his attacks. He then summoned ice magic to freeze their legs onto the floor, allowing him to finish them off.

Mickey air-triple somersaulted while whacking two of the red-clothed men back, knocking them to the ground. The King then swished and swiped with his Keyblade before chanting Sleepza to put his opponents to sleep and knocked them out and out of count. Kairi blocked one enemy's sword with her Keyblade but had trouble in pushing it back without the risk of being sliced. She then had an idea and, remembering Tifa's fighting style, she kneed hard into the man's, uh, private parts where he hollared girlishly in pain which had him drop his weapon and allowed her to whack him in the face with her Keyblade and rendering him unconscious.

Goofy blocked several attacks with his shield before smacking one enemy in the face and then preformed his Goofy-Nado attack, spinning around all over the room with his weapon out and knocked away several others, which allowed his friends to attack and defeat them as well. Evy surprisingly fended off several swordsmen with general ease. She did a perfect handless cartwheel, catching one man in the face and sending him to the floor, before clashing with them like a true swordswoman that would've made Aqua and Elizabeth a little jealous if both were here. Even though as they fought, Mickey and his group were stunned at Evy's sudden new skill. Even Alex was amazed.

"Whoa, Mom! Where did you learn to do that?" Alex asked his mother, amazed as he'd never seen his mother like that before.

"I have no idea." Evy admitted after she embedded one of the swordsmen's sword into a nearby bookshelf and knocked him out before being disarmed and pushed to the wall by another man in red. She then kneed him in the manly parts, kneed him in the face and finally threw a punch at the side of his face, rendering him to unconsciousness.

" _That_ , I learned from your father." She added, refering to what she just did now.

Donald casted several Thunder Spells that paralyzed the bad guys with electricity before putting them into dream-land with Sleepza and then screamed when he nearly lost his head as he crouched down to avoid in getting sliced by another enemy. Fortunately, Kairi came to the rescue as she thrusted her Keyblade onto the man's head from behind and then thrusted him away from her best friend's companion who thanked her. Prompto shot three dead with the ammo he had for his gun before switching to his unsurpassed but skilled martial arts, punching one squarely in the face and then kicked another in the chest, ect., while dodging more of the attacks.

Lock-Nah just stood in the corner watching the battle unfold, and commented at both Mickey and Ardeth, "Not bad...for a mouse and Medjai."

In the meantime, Alex was caught off-guard when one of the men saw him holding the chest and was caught in the middle of an impromptu tug of war between him and the man before enemy simply swinged sideways which forced Alex to let go as he was thrown to the floor and landed with a cry and thud. Despite the loss of the chest, he hurried back to the same corner he hid himself earlier.

"What's in the chest!?" Ardeth cried out while he and his allies still fought.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Evy replied, having retrieved her weapon and clashed once more, before grabbing her opponent's wrist and swung it onto the bookshelf where the man's sword became firmly stuck.

By then, Lock-Nah decided to get into action when it became clear that his men were no match for the Medjai, the woman and the worldly travellers. He approached Ardeth and fought against him with his own carved sword and to the Medjai's shock, the black man was powerful and due to fighting the other men, Ardeth was too exhausted to hold back now.

Still, he managed to exclaim to Evy and the others, "They must not get the chest! Take it and get out of here!"

Alex, seeing the man next to him trying to pry his sword out, had a crazy idea how to at least help a little. The eight year old boy pushed the bookshelf on top of him in a crash. By then, Mickey and his group saw Ardeth and Evy in trouble, but too late at Alex's warning, six of the worldly travellers were knocked back and crashed onto the floor while Evy had snuck up from behind and knocked her out cold. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her off.

"Mom!" Alex screamed in shock.

"Oh no, Evy!" Mickey cried out in horror, as he and the others tried to rush in, but Lock-Nah shoved them all back with shockingly powerful strength and tossed a sword at them. They ducked just in time where it missed while Lock-Nah put on his coat while walking away.

"Hey, get back here, you big Palooka!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Who...the hell...were those guys?" Prompto panted, wincing as one of those men actually managed to scratch him on the arm with those swords.

"We can't worry about that now. Evy's in trouble and I bet Sora and the others are in trouble too!" Mickey said firmly after recovering quickly from the shock of nearly getting killed. "Lets go!"

Kairi and the others nodded before hurrying towards the exit.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back upstairs...**_

"Look, knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserves what you guys are about to do to him," Rick told the intruders who watched in silence, with Hafez and the woman making eye contact, as Rick mentally kicked himself for leaving his weapons in the car. "But this is _my_ house, and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment."

Before he could finish, however, the woman threw the snake at him much to the shock and horror of Sora, Riku, Lea, Noctis and Gladio. Fortunately, Rick caught it before it could bite him and held it by the neck as the black python hissed. As the woman ordered the red-clothed men to shoot him, Rick threw the snake back where it landed onto one of the intruders before he had the change to take his gun out. The other who was holding the knife at Jonathan's throat and tossed it to Rick who caught it and thrown it back, this time hitting it's original owner in the chest.

Sora, Riku and Lea all quickly summoned their Keyblades as the men moved to attack, with the sixteen year old dodging one of their attacks and then thrusted his weapon sideways, sending the enemy flying and crashing into the other men and forcing Hafez and the woman to move out of the way to avoid in getting caught in the conflict. Riku knocked away another enemy's sword before thrusting his Keyblade downward, either knocking him unconscious or killing him. Lea kicked another in the stomach while blocking another's thrust attack with his Keyblade before setting him on fire with a snap of his fingers as Gladio and Noctis summoned their swords.

There was another sound which the group turn to see a turbaned man charging into the room, toting a machine gun. Noctis tossed his sword into his direction quickly which allowed him to warp towards the man and he stabbed him in the chest, before grabbing the machine gun and tossed it to Gladio who sliced it in half with ease with his massive sword. However, five of the worldly travellers and Rick saw another one come in and opened fire which forced them to shield themselves and make a run for it, while Jonathan snatched the gold stick from Hafez and make a break for it.

Sora and Riku both summoned Barrier spells as they and their friends backed up into the bathroom before closing it shut and moved to the side to avoid in getting shot. Unfortunately, they found themselves trapped and to make things worse, there was no sign of Jonathan.

"Jonathan!?" Rick shouted.

"Jonathan!" Riku shouted, looking around desperately, with Sora and others looking around and all six of them feared the worst. They heard a splash of water and when they looked, the bath had been filled with water and bubbles and Jonathan had emerged, coughing and spluttering, having stupidly yet cleverly hidden himself there.

"That's the last place I'd have thought of hiding." Noctis commented.

Rick rolled his eyes before pulling his brother-in-law out of the tub by the collar, demanding angrily, "What'd you do this time!?"

"I haven't done anything to anybody!" Jonathan retorted, before more gunshots shot through the doors and everyone flinched, before he added, "Lately."

"Let's get outta here!" Gladio shouted.

The group, despite Sora, Riku and Lea worried about Kairi and the others, raced towards the window and leaped through it, landing on the veranda. Noctis then told the others to hold on before he thrusted his sword down onto the ground near the corner which instantly teleported him, Sora, Riku, Lea, Gladio, Rick and Jonathan to where it was and despite Rick and Jonathan being stunned and slightly shaken by the move, all seven of them ran just before the enemies opened fire again, missing them.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Rick asked the Prince.

"Runs in my family!" Noctis simply answered. But then he and the others stopped when they saw a car drive off. To their shock and Rick's horror, the back small curtain was pulled back to reveal the kidnapped Evy who screamed out to her husband before being gagged by Lock-Nah who looked back to see the group.

"EVELYN!" Rick screamed.

"Look out, Rick!" Jonathan shouted, shoving his brother-in-law and the others out of the way to avoid more gunshots from a second car which drove away. Sora and his friends watched the cars go and feared the worst.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi cried out, catching everyone else's attention and to Sora's group's relief, was Kairi's group with Alex and another familiar man. Kairi leaped into Sora's and Riku's arms while Alex went to his father who picked him up and hugged him, relieved that his son was safe.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked immediately, relieved that everyone else was fine.

"Yeah, we're fine, but they took Evy!" Kairi answered.

Lea nodded, "Yeah, we saw those morons take off." panting.

It wasn't until the redhead, Riku and Rick noticed and finally recongised Ardeth who nodded to them, muttering, "O'Connell, Riku, and Axel."

"Ardeth?" Riku and Lea both asked, stunned to see the Medjai here. Though before either of them could ask why he was here, Rick beat them to it as he angrily grabbed the other man and slammed him against the podium.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rick growled, before changing his mind and asked the more urgent question, "No, scratch that, I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife!?"

"Calm down, Rick!" Mickey told him as he and Riku held Rick back a little before the older man could even consider smacking Ardeth one. "We'll get Evy back, but we need to stay calm!"

"He's right, my friend." Ardeth agreed. "I don't know who they are, but whoever this man is, your wife will surely be." He showed the group the photograph of Hafez he had in his pockets.

"Hey, that's that whacko we saw with that lady with the snake." Lea glared at the photo. So the man he and his friends saw was the guy in charge of this...whatever bad plot was.

Sora folded his arms with a deep frown. "That still doesn't explain who that guy was."

"Agreed." Ardeth nodded, before asking the teenager as well as the rest of the group he didn't recongise, "And you are...?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis." The Keyblade Wielder answered.

"You are the boy Riku and Mickey spoke of...you look much younger than you should be now." Ardeth commented, recongising the name as the boy whom Riku and Mickey spoke off just before Evy was rescued from Imhotep nine years earlier.

"Wait, as in...the Sora? The kid who stopped this Ansem guy?" Rick asked, now remembering clearly.

"I uh...kinda made a slip with the Star Shard." Mickey apologetically explained when the rest of the group looked at him, Riku and Lea who both shrugged sheepishly. By then Alex took the photo from Ardeth's hands and almost immediately recongised Hafez.

"Hey, I know him." The boy said. "He's the curator at the British Museum!"

"Are you certain?" Ignis inquired.

"You'd better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home." Rick grabbed his son the group moved around the house to the car now that they had a sudden lead to where they needed to get to, before he began saying to Ardeth as he summed up the situation. "Okay, Riku and his friends are here, you're here, the bad guys are here and Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess."

Ardeth nodded, "Yes. They once again removed the creature from his grave."

"Imhotep's been removed again?!" Mickey and Riku exclaimed in horror, while Sora and the others gasped in shock.

"You mean the bad guy you guys stopped before?" Prompto asked, shocked.

Lea groaned, "Oh, for cryin' out loud! Why that gooey bad guy again?"

" _Well, this is has gotten very interesting. Looks like now you're involved with Imhotep, Sora._ " Vanitas sneered cruely and darkly in Sora's mind. If Sora didn't know any better, the teenager could've sworn the dark embodiment was enjoying this and if Sora didn't do something soon, Vanitas could use this to his advantage which made the spiky-haired teen's stomach turn and heart sink.

' _Shut up, Vanitas._ ' Sora ordered, pointly ignoring Ven's former darkness.

"I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan asked Ardeth.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but that lady in the fancy black dress might have something to do with it. The one who had the snake. Right?" Gladio thought with a frown.

Riku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I sensed something very unusual in her and it's not just darkness."

"Now that you mention it, there was something weird about her." Lea admitted in deep thought.

"Indeed. She was with them." Ardeth confirmed. "She knows things. Things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping that she would lead us to the bracelet, which she did."

Goofy swallowed nervously, "Gawrsh and now they got the Bracelet in that chest."

"I wouldn't get nervous just yet." Alex admitted once they stopped next to Rick's car. When everyone looked at the boy questionly, he revealed the truth by rolling up his sleeve to reveal the very bracelet not stuck on his wrist. Everyone's eyes widened and both Donald and Jonathan eyed it amazed and almost greedily.

"Is that...?" Kairi asked, shivering as she sensed darkness within the bracelet. Sure it looked beautiful, but it terrified her. There was evil power within it and she didn't like it one bit.

"Gold?" Jonathan and Donald both finished, though it wasn't what Kairi had in mind.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then _whoosh_! Straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex continued.

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth warned Alex who softly gasped and colour drained slightly from Sora's group.

Rick, having enough and with time wasting, told simply to Ardeth, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis, "You all, lighten up." before saying sternly to his son, "You, big trouble." and concluded with both Jonathan and Lea in sheer irritation, "You two, get in the car."

"Don't think all of us can fit in this thing. We need at least three cars to take us to the Museum." Prompto pointed out and he was right. There were fifteen of them and only one car. There was no way any of them could fit.

"What about those two cars?" Sora asked, pointing at two nearby unfamiliar cars that were empty. It made the group realise that due to them killing or knocking out most of the enemies, as the bad guys came in four cars in total, two were left behind.

"I'm drivin' that one." Gladio spoke as he approached the Car on the right.

"I call dibs on the other one." Noctis added, heading to the car on the left.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group travelled in three cars, which Noctis and Gladio managing to get into gear as the car keys had been left behind. In Rick's car had Rick behind the wheel with Lea,(much to the redhead's chargin as he had a feeling Rick wanted to keep an eye on him) Ardeth, Jonathan and Alex with him. The car Noctis drove had Prompto, Sora, Kairi and Riku, and the car Gladio drove had Ignis, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as all three vehicles drove towards the Museum in the middle of the night.

Once the group arrived right in front of the Museum as Rick, Noctis and Gladio pulled to a stop, they all got out and began to discuss the situation since Ardeth couldn't tell everyone what he wanted to say due to them being seperated in three cars, though there was a tensed silence in Rick's car during the drive.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son." Ardeth began to Rick. "But you must understand. Now that bracelet is on his wrist, we only have seven days before the Scropion King awakens."

"So, the Bracelet is a trigger." Riku realised, frowning.

"I knew finding that thing was a bad idea." Lea shook his head. "Okay, so we only have a week before the Scorpion King wakes up from his 5,000 year nap. What happens if he does and he's not killed?"

"He will raise the Army of Anubis." Ardeth answered.

"I take that's not a good thing." Jonathan inquired.

Mickey shook his head, "That means it'll send the entire world into darkness."

"Ah, the o'l ' _send the world into darkness_ ' ploy." The man grumbled, not surprised at all.

"Say if we do kill the Scorpion King, what will happen to the army? How do we stop them?" Sora asked.

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can either send his army back to the Underworld, or use it to rule this world." Ardeth answered, adding, "And should they know of other worlds such as your own, they could very well spread out to them as well." which had the worldly travellers share a horrified glance.

"So that's why those guys dug up Imhotep, 'cuz he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Rick realised.

"That is their plan." Ardeth confirmed.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he declared, "Well, not if we have anything to say about it!"

The others nodded in agreement before Rick turned to Alex and told him softly, not wanting his son to get involved any further than he already was. "Alex, I've got a big job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that." Jonathan perked up, but was ignored.

" _'Protect the car'_?" Alex repeated, before pointing out. "Come on, Dad. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know." Rick replied, and ruffled his son's hair, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Dad!" Alex protested which earned him a chuckle from his father and Sora's group who found this adorable.

"If you see anyone come running out screaming...it's just me." Jonathan said to Alex, shuddering as he wasn't looking forward in going into facing Mummies again.

Rick, having second thoughts and knowing Jonathan all too well, and feeling more comfortable with someone in the family he trusted to keep his son safe and further out of trouble, turned to his brother-in-law and told him, "Maybe you should stay here and watch him."

"Yes, now you're talking." Jonathan nodded, liking that idea while Alex looked at his uncle, dumbfounded. Riku just shook his head while Mickey rolled his eyes and Lea groaned, pincing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

When Sora and the others looked at three of their friends, Lea sighed before grumbling to the group, knowing what they were about to say. "Don't ask."

As Alex and Jonathan got back into Rick's car to wait, Rick in the meantime opened up his trunk were there were several guns and hooks which had the worldly travellers surprised at how much the guy actually carried.

"You want the shotgun?" He asked Ardeth.

"No, I prefer the Thompson." The Medjai answered honestly.

Without any further word, the two men began to arm themselves wtih the weapons while Sora's group waited as they readied themselves for the horrors inside.

"Man, we're about to go into a place filled with bad guys and real-life Mummies." Prompto commented, before adding in a whisper to three of his best friends, "It's like we've just stepped right into a horror movie."

"I hate to admit it, but now I'm not so sure if Imhotep's worse or those undead fish-guy are worse." Lea commented to his group, while referring to Davy Jones' crew back in the Caribbean. He then shuddered, "On the other hand, both are slimy and disgusting in different levels."

It wasn't until Ardeth noticed a tattoo on Rick's arm, one that was usually covered by a wrist band. It had a temple, the all-seen eye, two large kings and things like that. The Medjai recongised it, while saying, "If I were say to you, I am a stranger travelling from the east, seeking that which is lost."

Rick paused, as did Sora and the others while the former replied, "Then I would reply I am a stranger travelling from the west, is it I who you seek. How-?"

"Then it must be true." Ardeth replied, gesturing at the tattoo, "You have the sacred mark."

"This?" Rick asked, gesturing at the picture, then shrugged it off, "No, that got slapped on me in the Orphanage in Cairo." which got Riku and Mickey by surprise. None of them or Lea had even known that Rick was an orphan, especially since he's a parent himself. Maybe he got parenting lessons from Evy during the stage when she was pregnant with Alex.

"That mark means you're a protector of man. A warrior of god; a medjai." Ardeth explained.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong guy." Rick responded.

Sora and the others shared a glance, wondering what this means. Would that mean Rick is actually a chosen one? He didn't seem to think so. Still, the group he had to be careful.

"Okay, fair warning before we go in, kid." Rick turned to Sora seriously. "The guy is the toughest bad guy of all bad guys. So watch your back."

"Right." Sora nodded firmly before adding, "But even so, I'm not gonna grovel to that guy. No matter how tough he is, I'll still fight him!"

"He's very dangerous, Sora. The only way to stop him for good is with the Golden Book." Mickey told him firmly. "We have to be careful and somehow find it later."

"They already have both books." Ardeth pointed out. "I was spying on them when they retrieved the creature from the ruins of Hamunaptra. They have recovered both books."

This made the worldly travellers and Rick groan in dismay.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Lea remarked sarcastically.

* * *

In the dark hallway of the Museum, as lightning flashed outside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, Rick and Ardeth all silently inched down a hallway, which contained mummies on display. Kairi felt a little frightened and sticked close to Sora who noticed this and gently held her free hand to comfort her.

Donald and Goofy both looked the most freaked out, though the former surprisingly managed to mask it.

"Gawrsh, sure is dark and spooky in here." Goofy whispered, whimpering.

"Tell that to Arydn." Prompto softly scoffed, and Noctis, Gladio and Ignis nodded in agreement.

"Tell that to Xehanort." Lea rolled his eyes.

Mickey shrugged while admittedly scared himself as memories of encountering Imhotep for the first time with Evy back in Hamunaptra came into his mind, "Well, at least it's not a dark, cold and spooky crumbling city or the Realm of Darkness."

"You can say that again." Riku nodded in agreement.

"Aw, I'm not scared of a museum or mummies." Donald scoffed, though deep down he felt like running and screaming.

Then a mummy sat straight up from the open sarchophagus which had everyone jump in fright, just as more mummies in the display cases came to life. Fortunately, since the cases were made of strong glass, the mummies couldn't get out. It was still terrifying.

Kairi shrieked in terror while clinging onto Sora's arm, feeling her heart hammer out of control while Donald screamed loudly and clinged onto Goofy's back while having his arms around his friend's neck, quivering in fear.

"What was that you said about not being scared of a museum or mummies?" Noctis asked Donald with an amused smirk as he and everyone else began to calm down. Still, he couldn't blame him for the unexpected scare from mummies in cases to suddenly come to life.

"Oh, shaddup." Donald grumbled as he glared at Noctis while climbing down off Goofy who gave his friend a sympathy look.

Kairi panted, before realising the she still clinged tightly onto Sora's arm and let go as the two of them blushed in slight embarrassment at this though she did smile gratefully when he rubbed her back to calm her down.

The group then moved on and when they arrived at the balcony of an exhibit room where down below, was Evy who had woken up earlier, having been tied by her wrists and ankles, the men in red chanting while bowing repeatedly, Lock-Nah bowing with his head low, and Hafez reading from the Book of the Dead, chanting in Ancient Egyptain. In the middle of the room was a large block of golden amber and while the worldly travellers, Rick and Ardeth couldn't see, there trapped inside was the horrified expression of a skeletion that those who battled him nine years earlier in the past-two for Mickey, Riku and Lea-recongised.

"They found him...!" Mickey whispered, horrified.

Their horror grew as Hafez chanting got louder and louder, and the hands of the skeletion began to move. Evy began shaking, terrified, before she jumped as the hand bursted out, and a growl was heard.

When Hafez finished his chanting, the mummy gave a monsterous roar as he cracked open his cocoon and shattered the amber away, the parts of his skin growing back, still having the eyes and tongue of the late Burns. Once the chanting stopped, all of the men on the floor bowed on one knee to show their respects, though Lock-Nah did lean back a little as even he was imitated by the monster that had returned to life.

"Imhotep." Evy whispered, feeling her heart sink.

"Imhotep." Mickey, Riku and Lea whispered, both terrified and glaring at the Mummy's direction.

"Ew..." Kairi whispered, shuddering while Donald and Goofy both pulled faces of disgust. "He's so gross and really...really..."

"Juicy." Sora, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio finished, all four of them and Ignis disgusted and slightly terrified themselves.

" _Heh, and to think that I did that a long time ago._ " Vanitas chuckled in Sora's head and Sora had to stop himself from groaning aloud.

Imhotep, having woken up and back to life once more, looked around as he tried to figure out where he was. The entire room was unfamiliar to him. He then demanded, while a bit relieved that there were people who were showing their respects to him dsepite not knowing who they were, " _ **What year is it!?**_ "

" _ **My lord.**_ " Hafez stood up slowly, a bit scared himself, but did not run. " _ **It is the Year of the Scorpion.**_ "

" _ **Truly!?**_ " Imhotep exclaimed, stunned and rather hopeful.

" _ **Yes.**_ " Hafez replied, and Imhotep turned and gave out a sinister laugh.

Prompto glanced at the others and asked in a whisper, "What did they say?"

Before anyone could answer the young gunman, everyone both on the balcony and on the lower level heard the door open and looked to see the very same woman Sora and the others encountered earlier, while unaware that Sora's Keyblade which he'd summoned earlier, and the Golden Book gave off an slight glow, but no one payed attention to that. Evy in the meantime felt her head spin as she was struck by a vision, because for a moment, she saw a golden-coloured woman with the same hair, before her eyes returned her to reality. There was something very familiar about her, but the Librarian couldn't understand how or why.

" _Wait a minute..._ " Vanitas spoke, sounding suspicous which got Sora by surprise.

The woman approached Imhotep who was a bit surprised himself, for as the woman in front of him was identical to his late lover.

"Do not be frightened." Hafez assured the woman.

"I am not afraid." The woman replied to the blue haired man, before she introduced herself to Imhotep in Egyptain, " _ **I am Anck-Su-Namun reincarnated.**_ "

" _ **Only in body.**_ " Imhotep replied, walking around her, gently grasping a strip of her hair. " _ **But soon...I shall bring you back from the Underworld...and our love shall be whole again.**_ " and smiled.

" _Oh, you've_ _got_ _to be kidding me. You mean that guy and I wasted our time in finding his dead girlfriend's mummified and decayed body when it redid itself with a new soul and heart all this time?_ " Vanitas groaned in dismay.

Sora mentally blinked, confused. ' _What? You mean you know what they said?_ ' He certainly couldn't get what they were talking about, that's for sure.

" _How else did I manage to bring him back the first time, idiot?_ " Vantias retorted, and if Sora could see him, the dark embodiment rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You know," Rick began to the group. "A couple of years ago, this would've been really strange to me."

"It's really gross to me." Lea shrugged, as he followed Rick, Sora, and the rest of the group except for Ardeth who would be stayind above to fire at Rick's signal.

Back on the first floor, Hafez and Lock-Nah were unlocking the chest with hot liquid due to the lack of a check, as the elder man said with a sinister smile, "Lord Imhotep will be much pleased."

Too bad he spoke too soon, because the moment they opened the chest, the smiles sank into shocked and confused frowns as instead of the Bracelet that was supposed to be in the chest, it was a miniture figure that Alex put in earlier.

"Where is it?" Hafez demanded, "Where is the Bracelet?"

Lock-Nah frowned as realization came into him, the memories of the group he'd encountered earlier at the home of the O'Connells.

"I think I know." He replied.

Looks like things are about to get more complicated.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will have such a shocking revelation that KingdomWarrior125 had an idea of for this story. Sorry that it wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry, it will come. Please be patient.**

 **In the meantime, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Sora's Unusual Power

**Author's note: Before we begin reading, I want to thank KingdomWarrior125 for more ideas for this story. Really helps a lot. Though I still suck at battle scenes.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sora's Unusual Power.

Despite the lack of the Bracelet, all wasn't lost for the villians. At least Anck-Su-Namun thought so.

" _ **I have a gift for you.**_ " Anck-Su-Namun said to Imhotep who turned to see.

" _ **Her!**_ " Imhotep immediately recongised Evy who shuddered in terror.

" _ **I knew it would please you to see her.**_ " Anck-Su-Namun smirked, which seemed to please Imhotep, before she snapped her fingers.

Evy realised what was happening, and tried to fight off the red-men but there was too many and she couldn't do much when her hands and feet were bound. and carried her to a coffen full of fire.

"Oh my god." Evy muttered, realising that she was about to be thrown in and burn to death.

" _ **The Underworld awaits the both of you.**_ " Imhotep declared.

Evy turned to glare at the undead mummy, growling, "You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!"

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first." Hafez replied, smirking evilly at Evy who switched targets and glared at him this time.

" _ **Burn her!**_ " Imhotep commanded.

"Burn her!" Anck-Su-Namun repeated.

Evy glared before she was being lifted up and she screamed as she was about to be thrown into her death. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for the bad guys, Rick leapt through the fire, knocked everyone to the floor, picked up Evy, decked the closest turban warrior closest to him and ran behind several stacked crates with his wife safe for now. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Noctis, Gladio and Lea followed in suit while knocking down several of the turban men, while Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Prompto and Ignis emerged from behind more crates and knocked down more of the men in red from behind.

From the balcony, Ardeth shot at the enemies down below the Thompson while Lea summons his Chakrams and tossed them towards many of the enemies, knocking their weapons out of their hands and cutting their arms and wrists and chests which made them bleed. Rick freed Evy from her bounds before moving to join in the fight, firing at the men who attempted to fight back. Riku clashed against Lock-Nah in a heavy battle before he was knocked back, which had Gladio and Noctis take over, which two against one didn't help matters. Dodging more gun fire and seeing where it was coming from, Noctis thrusted his sword out which teleported him towards the gunner and stabbed the man in the chest with ease.

Sora tossed his Keyblade at several more men which knocked them back and forth and down before it returned to him, though his weapon and the golden book nearby glowed once more, but the young Keyblade Master was too busy in fighting. Kairi casted Pink Orbs of Light which knocked away the machine gun from Anck-Su-Namun's hands after Lock-Nah tossed it to her to try and kill Ardeth.

Donald and Goofy teamed up in knocking and whacking more enemies while dodging their attacks, Ignis slid out of the way using Ice magic before kicking the legs of his opponents, knocking them to the around before he finished them off with his daggers. Mickey hopped and leaped onto his enemies while clashing with their swords with his Keyblade at the same time and knocking them out with ease before flipping and swiped at two more from behind.

Prompto shot dead another that had a machine gun before running towards it and claimed it as his own, making sure it still had enough ammo before firing it towards many enemies, managing to shoot most dead while Hafez, Anck-Su-Namun and Lock-Nah managed to hide behind crates to avoid in getting killed.

As Riku and Mickey rejoined their friends and were heading towards Rick, they finally caught sight of the every Mummy they defeated a long time ago and when he saw them, he instantly recongised Rick, Riku, Mickey and Lea.

" _ **YOU!**_ " The Undead Priest hollared at the four, furiously.

Rick paused for one moment before shooting him in the shoulder, only managing to knock him back slightly, but it was enough to distract him.

"You know that never kills him!" Lea pointed out to the gunman, while slashing at another man in red that got too close to his taste, and knocked him back while setting him on fire with his Fire abilities.

Mickey smacked another man in red in the face with his Keyblade before he and Donald both noticed crates and the two old friends shared a look with the same idea. The two turned again and blasted a Firaga Spell right at the crates that were then caught on fire which had explosives inside them, and it exploded, throwing the bad guys to the ground. This was enough to distract the villians as the group quickly made to leave now.

However, another man gave out a yell as he charged towards them. Sora quickly turned and tossed his Keyblade at him again and it continued to fly around the room while knocking down five more of the enemies. However, as it flew right over the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living, the latter Book suddenly gave a bright golden glow which caught everyone's attention, making them all pause as Sora's Keyblade then gave out the same kind of glow.

The Book then strangely began to shrink and change shape before it began the shape of the symbol on the lock of the Book of the Living and it also had a key-chain to it. It then flew right towards Sora's Keyblade when it just floated in the air, glowing. The moment the two collided and were given a brighter glow which had Sora and everyone else to shield their eyes to avoid in getting blind while the weapon also went into a sudden transformation.

Slowly but surely, the Kingdom Key morphed and changed shape and design as well; The blade turned into pure gold similiar to Mickey's Kingdom Key-D only it was shaped like an actual sword, similiar to the sword that Rick used in Hamunaptra, with the teeth shaped into the head of Horus, one of the Egyptain Gods. The handle guard was also shaped a bit like the book but opened and with wings spread out.

When everyone looked to see what happened, their eyes widened in shock, disbelief and confusion as Sora's newly transformed Keyblade then hovered over and returned to his master who grasped it by the handle.

"Whoa...! What just happened?" Sora asked, wide-eyed. To make things more strange, he felt the inner power of his heart grow increasingly warm, but it was a comfortable warmth, like Light surging into his heart.

Imhotep stared in disbelief as he saw what had happened before his eyes narrowed at the youngest male Keyblade wielder. The fact that the boy's Keyblade and the Book of Amun Ra had combined, instantly like Riku, Mickey, Rick and Lea, Sora was a threat. He had to kill him as much as his old enemies. With a roar of anger, Imhotep rushed towards Rick and Evy who backed away while the others had to use Reflect and Barrier spells to block off the renewed firing range as the explosives were close in exploding again.

Seeing this, Sora, despite his chances in not being able to knock this guy down easily, glowed in light as he called upon his inner power before rushing towards the Mummy and with a strong thrust of his Keyblade which still glowed, to his and everyone else's shock and confusion, Imhotep was whacked so hard that he was sent flying backwards into the air before crashing into the wall, creating a hole.

Imhotep yelled in pure agony as the powers of both Sora's new Keyblade and Sora's Heart seeped into his rotting skin and bones, feeling his strength being half-drained as it reminded him of when his immortality and powers were taken away when Evy read the Book of the Dead, and Anck-Su-Namun cried out his name in shock and horror, while her and Imhotep's followers stared in shock and awe.

As did Sora's group.

"I thought you said he was supposed to be the toughest of all bad guys." Sora turned to Rick with raised eyebrows.

"I did. But I never expected you to be the tougher one." Rick replied, finding himself very impressed with the sixteen year old's strength.

"Can we talk about this later? Let's just get outta here before he recovers!" Lea cried out urgently.

"Uh...r-right!" Sora stuttered, grabbing Kairi by the wrist as the two of them and their friends and allies quickly made a run for it while Ardeth, stunned and shocked at the display himself, continued to fire at the enemies while causing more crates to explode.

Imhotep, hissing in pain while pushing himself up and thankfully still having his powers, looked up to see all of his enemies, including Sora, the newest and most dangerous threat to him and his plans, running up the stairs and making their escape. He turned and stormed towards his coffen and towards the large blue vase.

" _ **Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth with your flesh! Your master is here!**_ " Imhotep chanted, which caused Sora and his friends to pause, and to their horror, as the Mummy opened up the vase, eight familiar mummy-fied Medjai appeared from dust and sand that Mickey, Riku, Lea, Rick and Evy recongised.

"Uh, oh...!" Mickey muttered, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, no. Not these guys again!" Rick scowled.

"Run!" Riku shouted, and run was what he and all of his friends did, hurrying towards their exit and their escape.

" _ **DESTROY THEM! ESPECIALLY THE KEYBLADE WIELDERS!**_ " Imhotep ordered. The eight warriors opened their mouths and gave a roar.

* * *

The worldly travellers, the O'Connells and Ardeth charged out of the museum's back doors. Kairi paused for a moment before turning back and aimed her Keyblade at the doors to lock it, hoping to block the Mummies inside.

Suddenly she was scooped up by Lea who bodily carried her in one arm and ran back towards the others, ignoring her protests as he explained hurriedly, "Sorry, Kai'! But these guys don't use doors!"

When the group reached the three cars, Jonathan and Alex appeared to be missing. However, they heard a beeping sound and when they looked, their eyes widened at the sight of Jonathan driving a red double-decker bus with Alex riding inside as the boy's uncle pulled to a stop next to the group, most of them not bothering in questioning and just boarded the vehicle which was large enough to fit all fifteen of them.

"What's the matter with my car or the other cars?" Rick asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation." Jonathan answered lamely.

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS!?" Rick yelled in disbelief.

"...It was his idea!" Jonathan protested, pointing at Alex who glared at him.

"Was not!" Alex yelled.

"Was too!" Jonathan argued.

"Just go!" Riku yelled, while Rick hurried inside despite not wanting to abandon his car, while Jonathan drove off hurriedly after arguing with his nephew repeatedly.

Then the Undead Medjai came crashing through the walls of the museum and broke into a run. As they round the corner, they saw the humans make their getaway, and they gave chase. In the process, they crushed Rick's car as well as the other two cards that Noctis and Gladio drove.

"No no! Not my car!" Rick cried out in angered dispair, as Jonathan drove dangerously through the streets of London. He then glared at the back window as his expensive car was now nothing but rubble of metal, while the Mummies continued to chase after them.

"Oh, I _hate_ mummies." The gunman growled menacingly.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth grinned.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick responded as he, Sora and Riku ran up the stairs to the second level of the Double-Decker Bus while everyone else stayed below. The trio gazed carefully as the eight Mummies and while Rick shot fired one on the shoulder, Riku blasted a Thundaga Spell which zapped into into crispy mummy toast, and Sora blasted a Firaga Spell which burned another, before he casted Blizzard to set out the flames to prevent in setting something the streets on fire.

To the trio's horror, the undead Medjai then climbed and ran along the walls like jumping spiders while chasing the bus, making Sora, Riku and Rick cringe in worry and disgust. Riku blasted one while Sora sliced another in half when it got too close on the other side and Rick shot another one right into the skull, killing it instantly. Though some they missed as one went down below to attack Ardeth who responded by shooting it dead with the machine gun and blasting it right back outside as it's remains just crashed onto the road, unmoving.

However, three ripped through the roof where Sora, Riku and Rick were, forcing the trio to try and dodge or block the attacks. The two Keyblade wielders had no problem as they slashed the arms of their opponents off but they were nearly clawed back and crashed into Rick who was punched backwards and losing his rifle in the process. Down below, the remaining two caught up and almost clawed Ardeth after whacking his weapon out of his hands while everyone else yelled out and Jonathan's driving was helping and not helping at the same time.

Mickey then whacked one out of the back window with his Keyblade while Lea cleaved another into pieces with his Chakrams, Prompto shot another in the head, Noctis, Gladio and Ignis smushed another, Donald and Goofy both kept Evy and Alex back and Kairi saved Ardeth by blasting another Mummy with two Pink Orbs of Light and killing it instantly.

Back on the upper floor, the three remaining Mummies were about to advance on Sora and two of his friends when the Keyblade wielder flipped himself back onto his feet and thrusted his Keyblade at one of them, sending it flying out of the window at the front where it crashed onto the ground and then was run over and squashed flat by Jonathan driving the Bus right into and on top of it. Riku and Rick both dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid the other two Mummies as Rick got up and punched one in the face and Riku sliced the head off the other before smacking it out of the window.

For the last one and another three that unexpectedly turned up, Sora decided to use his double-Keyblade skill, but as he held up the transformed weapon to transform it, to his surprise, the Keyblade split and transformed into two dueling swords the ancient Egyptians used. Shrugging as he held both in his hands, the Keyblade wielder double-clashed against the Mummies who attempted to fight back, but every time they did, he knocked them back and destroyed them in a style similar to his Valor form.

As his returned turned back into his Keyblade, Sora was knocked back onto the floor and nearly lost his weapon but in the last second when he attempted to use another Keyblade transformation skill he knew, instead when it glowed, it transformed into a Golden Egyptain Axe which, despite being confused by it, he thrusted it sideways and sliced the legs off the Mummy before he sliced it's head off almost the instant if leaped back up, before turning and sliced another in half and sending it flying outside. Riku stabbed another one while Rick punched and kicked the last one.

However, as Jonathan drove, he saw an incoming low bridge, then drove underneath it, which had no doubt destroyed the top deck of the bus. Or at least ripped the entire roof off.

Back on the top, Sora, Riku and Rick noticed the low bridge, and swore fell onto the floor, covering the back of their heads with their hands, while the last Mummy saw the bridge, and, having no idea, was doomed to be squashed onto the bridge like an old rotten pancake while the roof was entirely ripped.

Sora, Riku and Rick got up, seeing that they were still alive, and that the entire top deck was a mess of broken seats, while the bus now drove onto the bridge, crossing to the other side. They made their way back to the first level while Jonathan, unable to believe what just happened, just parked the bus to a stop, and breathed hard.

"Great driving, Uncle John." Alex happily hugged the man.

"Yes, yes." Jonathan muttered, weakly.

As the trio met up with the others who all also panted at the close call, Riku turned to Ardeth who was slumped onto the seat, asking, "Are you alright?"

"This was...my first bus ride." The Medjai breathed.

"Ours too." Riku smiled a little, gesturing at himself, Sora, Lea and Kairi who all nodded in agreement.

Sora leaned against the wall, groaning. "Man. Now I know what you guys went through."

"Welp, at least we're all together and safe for now." Mickey said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and in one piece." Noctis agreed, panting.

Prompto groaned as he slumped onto the seats, "Hey, tell that to my legs. All that running and fighting makes me feel like they're gonna fall off."

Evy in the meantime, beckoned Rick to come over and he held her in his arms. "What would I have done without you?"

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick asked, before the two kissed, while the others turned away to give the two privicy.

"Oh, geez. Get a room." Alex groaned in disgust, walking down the bus to the other door to get a better view of the second floor and it's destruction before turning back to his parents smooching.

All of the sudden Alex was muffled as Lock-Nah appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him which got everyone else's attentions and their eyes widened in shock and horror that the bad guys somehow managed to catch up to them fast.

"Alex!" Rick screamed out as he, Sora, Riku and Mickey gave chase while Alex was forced into the car with Lock-Nah and the men in red.

"Stop!" Mickey shouted at the bad guys as he and his friends ran after the car.

Unfortunately the four of them were not fast enough as the villians, having killed or knocked out the Bridge Keeper, made the bridge rise just after the car sped off and Sora's group were blocked off from rescuing the boy who was abducted, no doubt for the Bracelet to give to Imhotep and given their violent nature, Alex was quite possibly a goner.

"NO!" Mickey shouted as he and the others stopped, disheartened.

"...Alex." Rick panted, heart-broken for the loss of his only son.

"Rats!" Sora cursed, kicking the road in frustration. They were so close in giving the bad guys a hard time. Now it was back to square one, and this time they had the Bracelet.

* * *

Back at the Museum not long after Alex and the Bracelet were delivered back despite Imhotep not seeing or meeting the boy, the Undead Mummy was looking out at the balcony with Anck-Su-Namun as they now had all that they needed to complete the goal for taking over the world.

" _ **I will go to Ahm Shere, and kill the Scorpion King.**_ " Imhotep was saying.

" _ **And with his army, we will rule all worlds...together.**_ " Anck-Su-Namun agreed, and the priest nodded in agreement.

Their moment of slight peace was interrupted when Hafez approached, and said to Imhotep, " _ **My lord, there is something that you must know. They have the Scepter of Oasis. I have seen it.**_ "

" _ **By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have fully regenerated. I will have no need for the scepter.**_ " Imhotep pointed out, confident that he can easily kill the Scorpion King with his powers. There was no need for some scepter.

Another follower approached and, pointed out in a bit of a weak but clear ancient Egyptain, " _ **What about that teenager with that Keyblade with the Golden Book? They have that too and he...he is very serious and strong.**_ "

Hafez scoffed, " _ **There is nothing to worry about. That boy may have a Keyblade and the Book of Amun Ra inside it, but he is just a mere, insignificant boy. A weakling compared to Riku, Axel and Mickey Mouse. He is of no use to us.**_ "

" _ **That mere, insignificant, weakling BOY struck me as though I was nothing more than what those other mortals are NOTHING TO ME!**_ " Imhotep yelled angrily with a very hard and dark glare that made Hafez shudder and back a couple steps back.

Calming down, Imhotep continued, " _ **No doubt those fools with that boy will try and stop me. But I will not allow it to happen.**_ " as he turned and slowly advanced on Anck-Su-Namun.

In an instant, the entire enviroment around Anck-Su-Namun changed. She found herself reliving a part of her former life. She was dressed as her past-self, and Imhotep-who was now in his human form-was standing alongside her. She smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips, and continued to do so even as the vision vanished.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Rick was consoling a distraught Evy for the lost of their baby boy, while Jonathan paced and the worldly travellers gazed to the ground, feeling guilty for failing to save Alex.

"Please, do not fear for your son, my friends." Ardeth told the O'Connells. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis."

This got everyone else's attention, even as Evy asked in shock and disbelief, "Alex was wearing the bracelet?"

Kairi, remembering that was true, explained, "He told us when he put it on he saw Pyramids of...Giza I think."

"Yes, and as I recall, he also said it lead him straight towards a place called Karnak." Ignis added.

"Yes, and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth continued.

"But they're already ahead of us." Goofy pointed out worriedly. "How're we gonna know where to look if they head to the next place before we do?"

Mickey frowned, "There's gotta a way to get to Karnak before they do and fast. Problem is, I don't have the Star Shard with me and well, the way how we travelled to other worlds is back in the past."

"Seems to me," Rick began. "Like we need a magic carpet."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Noctis, Ignis and Prompto shared dumbfounded looks, thinking that like Agrabah, this world had Magic Carpets too, while Gladio just looked confused as he shared a glance with Ardeth, Jonathan and Evy who shook their heads, not understanding what Rick was talking about.

"Like an Airplane?" Gladio asked, hoping he guessed right.

* * *

The next day in Cairo, a train containing heavily-armed turbaned soldiers left Cairo Station. Inside one of the cars, on it's way to Karnak. Within the train, by orders of Hafez and Lock-Nah pushing and roughly shoving Alex into an empty cart as he was unfortuantely being ordered to 'babysit' the brat, closed the door behind him and bowed down.

Before Alex, there stood a robed man wearing a mask, unaware it was Imhotep in his disguise that he wore when he confronted the already injured Burns before killing him to absorb the rest of his organs and fluids.

" _ **I know you can understand me, little one.**_ " Said Imhotep, " _ **So you must listen carefully because...**_ " he then surprisingly spoke in English this time, "It is you who are the chosen one; You will lead me to Ahm Shere."

"What if I don't? What if I get a little...lost?" Alex asked, nervously as he tried not to let his fear show.

Imhotep chuckled. "You have strength, little one. You are your father's son, but I know something that you don't." He knelt down to Alex's height level, continuing, "The bracelet on your wrist is a gift, and a curse. The sands of time, have already began to pour against you."

As he said this, he grabbed hold of a sand-hour glass and turned it before setting it down.

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on. Seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up." Alex sighed, in tone that said, ' _Like I don't already know?_ ' as he remembered what Ardeth told him, his father, his uncle and his father's friends.

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid when the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?" Imhotep inquired.

Tensed and horrified silence.

"That part I missed." Alex replied, before realising in shock. "Wait a minute! I've only got five days left!"

"Then I believe it will be best if we don't get lost. Don't you?" Imhotep replied, in tone that sounded like he was smirking.

The eight year old boy glared at the man, saying, "My Dad, Riku and their friends are gonna kick your butt."

Imhotep stared at the boy, then he reached up and pulled off his mask, revealing his rotten face which had Alex gasp and take a couple steps back in fright but he stopped himself from screaming.

"I do not think so. Especially your other friend with the Book of the Living in his Keyblade." Imhotep frowned deeply, which deepened even as Lock-Nah dragged Alex back out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Ardeth returned to the desert alone and promised to meet up with his allies, despite the villians already a little bit further ahead of them with Alex, the worldly travellers, the O'Connells and Jonathan, after arriving in Cairo, arrived via three cars they rented out at a worn down building in the middle of the desert, before everyone got out one by one, the sign, "THE MAGIC CARPET" hanged.

As the group stepped out of the vehicles and began approaching the worn-down building, Rick was the only one who wasn't skeptical due to having been here before.

" _This_ is the Magic Carpet?" Lea scoffed. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"He'll be fine. He's a professional." Rick told the redhead.

The hanger door opened and a black man walked out, wearing tan clothes, humming to himself. He froze at the sight of Rick.

"Izzy!" Rick greeted happily, only for Izzy to fumble and mumble and quickly turned and ran back inside, locking up the doors, which made Rick's grin fade into a pout. "Hey!"

"He definitely remembers you." Noctis snorted in amusement.

Rick shrugged, "He's a little shy." before gazing at Jonthan and told him, "Jonathan, get the bags."

"Oh, my hands are full." Jonathan replied, though all he was holding was his gold stick which was instantly snatched away from him by Rick which made him return to the car to get the bags.

Rick pulled out a gun and blew the locks off after telling the others, "I'll handle the flight details."

"Honey, you're not a stuble man." Evy scolded in exasperation at her husband's habit for guns.

"No time for a stuble." Rick replied, kicking the doors open and followed the running away Izzy who continued to ramble random words.

"Doesn't look too happy to see you." Mickey commented, wondering what had Rick's old friend terrified of him.

"Hasn't let me down yet." Rick replied.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it, O'Connell. Everytime I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the arse." Izzy told him as he gathered up rolled up maps, and grabbed a sleeping man's head and pulled away another map, before letting go and letting the head drop back onto the desk, marching away while adding. "I'm in mourning for my arse! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evy questioned skeptically as she and the worldly travellers eyed Rick suspiciously.

"It's not how it sounds." Rick grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, it's exactly how it sounds." Izzy denied. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. White boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for a pick up, and the next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see _him_ , waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl?" Sora repeated as he, Evy and the others frowned at Rick who laughed nervously.

"Oh, I think we'll need to talk later, Izzy." Mickey said to the black man, disappointed at Rick's earlier past actions.

"As long as I don't get shot." The man replied.

Rick rolled his eyes as he tossed a large ward of money to Izzy, saying, "Quit your whining. You're gonna get payed this time."

"O'Connell, have you looked around here anyway? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" Izzy asked.

"I'm gonna keep this short." Rick moved closer and the other man went to back up but was cornered by a broken pillar. "My little boy is out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back."

At that moment, Rick saw that Izzy was staring at the scepter that he was holding, and to make sure it was true, the white man began to wag some gold scepter in front of Izzy's face.

"O'Connell, you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me for a surfboard." Izzy muttered, which had Rick toss him the stick and he dropped everything to catch it.

"C'mon, get to work." Rick told him.

As Izzy began to lead the group down to the runway, he paused as at the sound of horses and Ardeth, along with other Medjai were there. Everyone else paused as well as Riku, Mickey, Lea and Rick waved a hello to the Desert men while Ardeth got off his horse and walked up to them.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot." Izzy muttered scaredly to himself, lingering back nervously.

"Haven't seen your guys in a while." Lea commented to Ardeth with folded arms.

"These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of Medjai." Ardeth introduced the other Medjai, before turning and called out, "Horus." and his falcon, named Horus, flew over and landed on his arm, being stroked gently by the neck.

"He's beautiful." Kairi commented at Horus, admiring the falcon's gorgeus feathers.

"Gawrsh, a pet Falcon. Ay-yhuck." Goofy commented.

"My best and most clever friend." Ardeth replied with his own as he ran a finger down his feather. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." he turned and said something in Arabic and they returned it, before the Medjai except for Ardeth rode off.

Once the men were gone, Ardeth turned to his companions and said, "If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it."

"Sounds like you guys take defending humanity from bad guys seriously." Gladio commented.

"They did everything in attempting to make sure Imhotep didn't wake up for 3,000 years." Riku explained, still feeling a bit guilty for what happened that time.

" _Too bad they didn't do a very good job at it_." Vanitas snorted, which Sora tried not to groan or roll his eyes at that snark comment.

So the teenager instead ignored the dark embodiment in his head and instead followed his friends and the others towards where Izzy would be taking them to fly towards Karnak.

"Uh, Rick? You sure Izzy's reliable?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah, he's reliable." Rick nodded, before adding with a nod, "...Ish."

Though when the group rounded the corner, everyone facefaulted at the sight of...well, none of them were certain what in the world it was. It looked like a ragged brown balloon with a large boat attached to it by strings and a repeller on the back and a steering wheel that was more like the wheels from the ships in the Caribbean.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy grinned.

"It's a balloon." Rick cried, shrugging in disbelief.

"With a boat tied onto it." Prompto added.

Lea nodded in agreement with a quirked eyebrow, "You got that right."

"It's a dirigible." Izzy corrected.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Donald grumbled, facepalming himself.

"No kidding." Sora and Noctis both commented in unison, while Kairi and Evy shared a glance.

"Yeah, where's your airplane?" Rick asked.

"Oh, the airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy answered.

"Izzy, you were right." Rick grumbled.

"...I was?"

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Izzy cried out, holding his hands out just as Rick pulled out his gun. "She's faster than she looks, and she's quiet, real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people. Unless, of course, we go with your approach; barging in face-first, guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the arse."

The others remained silent, as Rick sighed before putting his gun away. He didn't like that dirigible, but it was better than nothing.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth shook his head, while the others loaded their things, remembering the flight via Mickey's Star Shard.

As soon as everyone was aboard, Izzy cut the lines that were holding the dirgible down and they took to the air.

Thus began the group's new journey to rescue Alex and stop Imhotep, and if they had to...

Defeat the Scorpion King and his Army.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope I did okay with this chapter and I did my best with the Keyblade transformations. I won't be able to write again for a while, or at least update this until after Monday as I'm busy for the next couple of days.**

 **Until then, see you real soon!**


	5. Growing Powers and Truths

**Author's note: Terribly sorry for the long delay and hiatus on continuing this story. Had trouble with writer's block and other stories to focus on. Not to mention having daily life and birthday and Christmas shopping to do, especially since we're 24 days closer to Christmas and 30 days closer to the end of 2018! I most likely won't be able to finish this until sometime in 2019, but it will get done, so don't worry.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Growing Powers and Truths.

Night had fallen as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Ardeth and Izzy continued onward in the dirigible which was not only very quiet, but actually a lot faster than any of them thought. Not to mention cosy and plenty of space to move around without getting any leg cramps.

It was relatively a peaceful night as the group figured that there were no Heartless around here in the future(at least they hoped there wasn't) and Ignis made dinner for everyone with what they had without burning down their vessel and those who never had his cooking were very impressed.

"Man, I'm full." Lea moaned with pleasure, after finishing off the last of his meal and smirked at Ignis, as did Gladio.

"I'm stuffed." The larger man agreed, saying to the man in glasses, "My compliments to the chef."

"My compliments for an awesome meal." The redhead added.

"My pleasure." Ignis replied, smiling as he and most of the others had gathered around for a conversation. Rick though was doing his best in comforting Evy and it didn't take any of them even one second to figure out why; she was upset and gravely worried about their son and wanted nothing more than to have him back.

Even Ardeth had been impressed with Ignis's cooking skills, before he continued with what he said earlier since the conversation began, "O'Connell does not want to believe. But he flies like Horus towards his destiny."

He paused before gazing at Sora, commenting, "As do you, Sora. I am not certain why, but there is...something about you that is similar to Riku and Mickey."

"Yeah, well...I guess." Sora shrugged awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess? C'mon, Sora. You're more of a hero than most of us." Lea pointed out with a chuckle. "Seriously, there's a list of things you did."

"Right. You saved me from Ansem, remember?" Kairi agreed with a warm smile at Sora who blushed slightly.

"And you saved me and Donald too. Ay-hyuck." Goofy added.

"You fought thousands of Heartless on your own last year in the past." Mickey added.

"And you and Rox' saved me from death and, well, you know." Lea concluded. "Face it, Sora. All of us and everyone else in the past owe you a lot."

The spiky haired teen chuckled, "Who says you guys owe me? Friends always look out for each other, right?"

"We still owe you, though." Riku pointed out with a smirk, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Man, it's no wonder you've got a lotta friends, Sora." Prompto commented.

"Yeah, I wish I could do that with the guys." Noctis agreed while refering to Prompto, Gladio and Ignis who all smiled.

"Yes, yes. All good." Jonathan nodded, before he turned more eagerly to Ardeth and inquiered, "Tell me more about this Golden Pyramid." which had the group to just roll their eyes and shake their heads...except for Donald who looked more interested on the Pyramid's origins.

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." The Medjai explained.

"Who's the guy that wrote all this stuff?" Prompto asked, while Jonathan had been searching for his gold stick thingy, through the hole of the ship and pulled it out since Rick had given it to Izzy who was too busy looking and navigating the map to notice.

"Isn't that the same stick that guy who brought the undead corpse back to life was holding?" Lea inquired, recognizing is as the same Golden Stick Hafez was holding back at the Manor.

Jonathan nodded, explaining. "Nice, eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost...to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually."

"Why am I not surprised?" Riku rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk. Mickey shook his head in exasperation. Some things never change.

"But, why would that Hafez guy be holding it?" Sora asked, puzzled. Surely there was nothing useful about that stick, right?

Gladio shrugged, "Whatever it was, he looked pretty shocked when he took it back from him."

"Yeah, it must be that important for the way he reacted. If I were you, I'd keep it close and hidden at all times." Noctis added.

Jonathan just smiled. "My young friends, the Gods wouldn't take this away from me."

Too bad he spoke too soon, because Izzy quickly grabbed it and after a short tug of war with Jonathan, the pilot won and glared at the now irritated Jonathan who slumped angrily while Riku, Lea, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis just smiled in amusement while Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Prompto just shook their heads with slightly exasperated smiles of their own.

Until Kairi noticed Evy in Rick's embrace and the Princess's heart ached to see the woman looking devastated. The teenage girl wished she could do something, anything, to cheer them up. But until they got Alex back, the parents will continue to worry about their only son.

"I just hope we'll find and save Alex before anything horrible happens." Kairi muttered, more to herself than her friends.

Seeing how worried she was, Sora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying ensuringly, "We'll get him back, and we're gonna stop those guys before the Scorpion King wakes up from his nap. Plus from what we learned, Alex's a smart kid."

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, and the others shared that feeling.

Though none of them were certain if they can stop Imhotep this time or even stop the Scorpion King.

* * *

It was morning on the train, and not a pleasant one...at least not to Lock-Nah who, unfortunately, was stuck doing all the babysitting, since he was in charge in watching Alex who was getting on his nerves and who had nothing else to do.

Even worse, the more the brat was asking the same question, the more frustrated Loch-Nah was getting and wanted nothing more than to kill the kid. Unfortunately, the Bracelet would continue to repel until they reach the Oasis.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked, for the fifth time since this morning.

"No." Loch-Nah growled.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No...!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Loch-Nah finally had enough and made to stab the eight year old in the hand with his knife. Unfortunately it went between the kid's fingers and didn't even make a scratch and instead made a bit of a mark on the table.

"Whoa, that was amazing! Perfect aim!" Alex commented, startled and surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Loch-Nah hissed, yanking the knife away and glaring dangerously at Alex. "I missed."

A frozen pause.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Alex told him about a minute or two later, and Loch-Nah stared at him with wide eyes of disbelief and...well, all kinds of things.

* * *

Few minutes later, Loch-Nah shoved Alex into the little men's room...which was much more disgusting than the latter imagined. The walls were filthy, the toilet looked in a desperate need to be replaced and cleaned, and there wasn't even toilet paper. Just rigged old arabian news paper. Even the windows had bars. The entire room smiled awful.

"Hurry up." Loch-Nah ordered, shoving Alex onto the seat.

Alex gave him an annoyed look, before noticing the paper and piped up with surprise, "Hey, reading material."

"NOW!" The black man snapped. Alex jumped and made to go, but then looked back at Loch-Nah who folded his arms, staring down at him with an impatient look.

"Can't go when someone's watching." Alex told him, then added even as Loch-Nah turned around to give him a bit of privacy. "I don't trust you, you'll look."

Loch-Nah turned and gave the kid a dumbfounded look of disbelief which, if anyone else was around, it would've been priceless. After a moment of pause, the black guard mentally growled before storming out and slammed the door shut behind him. Alex waited for a bit before quickly going to the window and tried to pull the bars off and was frustrated when he couldn't, which meant that he was stuck and had no choice but to make it quick.

"Ugh, yuck!" He groaned in disgust after he lifted the lid and looked in the toilet bowl. "Anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?"

But as he flushed it, Alex then saw a hole at the bottom, the ground moving and the railway tracks. Seeing the hole there and an idea hitting him, the boy closed the lid and with most of his strength, hauled the entire toilet to the side and saw a much larger hole at the bottom. It was large enough for him to squeeze through and thankfully this room had an emergency brakes.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

What happened next was a bit of a frenzy, because in a sealed up room where three dead dry bodies of the soldiers who were chosen to become the sacrifices, and the familiar chest open, Anck-Su-Namun stepped in and saw, to her amazement, was Imhotep. Much like in her vision back in London, but more much real now. He has already fully regenerated and was smiling warmly upon her arrival.

But as the two were about to kiss, the entire train came to a screeching halt that startled both of them, and while Anck-Su-Namun mentally wondered what was going on, Imhotep somehow knew already.

" _ **The boy.**_ " He muttered softly.

Realizing that Alex was escaping, the two slid the doors open and the men in red, who saw Alex run fired gunshots at him, but kept on missing as the boy was using pillars to shield himself while he continued to run through the ruins of the place the train was just passing. Imhotep glanced up at the two idiots before using his powers to levitate them into the air, smacked them into each other, before tossing them into the stone statues where they fell and hid the ground, hard.

Imhotep then smiled and gestured Anck-Su-Namun to the buildings as they had already reached the first part of their destination.

Karnak.

* * *

Alex continued to run and not looking back, hoping to hide in this place which he unknowingly pulled the train to a stop at the ruins of Karnak which was the start of the journey. He then stopped near a pool of black water and panted, hoping that they wouldn't find him and that he could just wait until his parents and their friends would come and find him so that they can continue on without worrying of him getting killed and then take this Bracelet off so that they can go home.

However, to Alex's confusion and shock, the bracelet reacted again and the image happened again, this time racing from Karnak all the way to the Temple Island of Philae. To make things worse, Imhotep was right in front of him, walking on the water as though it wasn't deep at all just as the image disappeared. Alex made to step back but was levitated into the air to meet Imhotep's height of level and the undead Mummy in human form, which was also to Alex's shock, waved a finger at him for running away, scolding him.

Now Alex was back to square one.

* * *

Back on the dirigible, the group were having more separate conversations, as Riku, Mickey and Rick were discussing with Ardeth who was still trying to make Rick understand his destiny as Horus landed on his arm once again after the Falcon returned from his report to the leaders of the Medjai.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future." Ardeth told them, petting his Falcon friend.

"It's not that easy, Ardeth. Not everyone can accept in being chosen for something straight away. Sometimes some people can't accept them at all and it can be pretty scary." Mickey pointed out to him. "Gosh, I remember how scared I was when I was told I was one of the Keyblade's chosen ones. Not to mention the dream I had when I first went out to find the Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness."

"You had a dream that told you where it was?" Riku asked, surprised.

Mickey nodded, "I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was important. That happened on the day when the stars started blinking out, and that's when I knew that dream was connected. It not only had my Keyblade, but it also had Sora's. In the dream, it showed me both of them and well, you know. I also remember what it told me: ' _The Door to Darkness, tied by two keys. The Door to Darkness, to seal the light_ '."

"Weird...one would think that I'd have a dream similar to that...but I guess Sora was the one who had it even though the Keyblade didn't choose him at first." Riku thought, concerned.

"It would mean that Sora would have been truly chosen because he has power unimaginable which also made him wield the power of the Book of Amun-Ra, becoming absorbed inside him and his Keyblade. I do not know why it would be, but perhaps his heart is so powerful that it spreads and connects to anyone close to him." Ardeth surmised.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Okay, look. Even _if_ Sora was some chosen and _if_ I was some sacred Medjai, what good does that do me?"

"It is the missing piece of your own heart. If you embrace it and accept it just as Riku, Mickey and all of their friends accepted the pieces of their hearts, you can do anything." Ardeth replied.

"Sounds great." Rick sighed.

"What about Imhotep? What can we expect from him?" Riku inquired.

"His powers are returing quickly." Ardeth replied grimly. "By the time they reach Ahm Shere, not even the Scorpion King can stop him."

"Aw gee." Mickey sighed, while Riku grunted and Rick rubbed his face with his hands, before the King remembered something and blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute. The Book of the Living was absorbed unexpectedly by Sora and his Keyblade and Imhotep got hurt pretty badly after he was hit. Do ya' think maybe Sora can at least stop him?"

"...Perhaps you are right. However, as Imhotep and his followers know of Sora's power, the boy's life may be in much more risk than O'Connell's son. It's best to keep a close watch on him." Ardeth agreed. "I fear Imhotep would try and kill him."

"We'll make sure Sora will be okay. But the ones I'm worried the most are Kairi and Evy. Especially Evy." Riku pointed out with a concerned frown, and Mickey and Rick both shared concerned glances.

They turned their gaze to Sora who was talking to Lea, while Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were having their own conversation. Sora may not be a target, but Ardeth was right. The sixteen year old was in more danger than ever, other than what he told them at Olympus Coliseum before they and Kairi all ended up in the future.

Kairi and Evy in the meantime were having a conversation as well to keep the latter's mind off Alex for a bit and to try and cheer her up.

"So how long have you been interested in finding ancient things?" Kairi asked, curiously.

"I've been interest in anything of ancient Egyptain since I was a little girl since it's in my blood. My father was a very famous explorer. He loved Egypt so much, he married my mother who was an Egyptain and quite an adventurer herself." Evy explained with a small smile. "The very first thing I was interested in was the Book of the Living and I've always wanted to find it."

She then sighed as she lost her smile, "Though I guess that interest is what caused the mess to happen nine years ago in the first place, especially since I didn't believe in Curses, up until that unusual boy Vanitas read the Book of the Dead which brings anyone who died back to life, whereas the Book of the Living ends life."

' _Vanitas did that?_ ' Kairi thought, alarmed. She knew how dangerous Ven's darkness was, but did he actually do that? How was he brought back even before he ended up stuck inside Sora's heart or mind?...Unless Xehanort sent him or something. But then, how was that possible? ' _Maybe Sora and I should try and ask him, if Vanitas is willing to answer our questions._ '

"Is something wrong?" Evy inquired, noticing Kairi's slightly terrified look. The Princess of Heart shook her head to try and not reveal the latest problem.

"No, it's just...I've heard about Vanitas and, it's...really complicated. It's a good thing he's not around anymore." Kairi shrugged, awkwardly.

"Yes, he did join Imhotep after that." Evy nodded in agreement, not catching on that Kairi knew more than what the younger woman had said. "On the other hand, I would've ended up accidentally awakening Imhotep myself he wasn't around. Then again, if that never happened, I never would've met Rick. Of course, it was awkward with him at first, but I don't regret that and I never will. He saved me quite a numberous of times, and I saved him a few times myself and well...by the end of that adventure with Ardeth, Jonathan, Riku, Mickey and Axel, Rick and I had fallen in love."

The red-haired girl smiled at that story. "I think that's very sweet. What about Jonathan?"

Evy rolled her eyes at the mention of her older brother, "He was more interested in the Treasure in Hamunaptra, and he always asked me to decipher pieces of junk that he usually finds. Sometimes he acts more like my younger brother instead of my older brother...actually, make that almost all the time. But even so, I wouldn't trade him for anything, especially since he's the one who, uninternationally, brought Rick and I together even though he stole the Key Rick found at the City of the Dead. Not only that, Jonathan always cheered me up whenever I felt down."

She then sighed as sadness crept up again, continuing, "And then there's Alex. At first, Rick and I weren't sure if we were ready to become parents when we first found out I was pregnant. But the moment...the moment I first held him in my arms, I instantly fell in love with him."

Evy then chuckled, "He's not always behaving as he grew older, and takes too much after his father when it comes to his language, but he definitely takes after me when it comes to ancient research. And he definitely takes after both of us when it comes to stubbornness but careful thinking."

"We'll get him back. No matter how long it takes, we'll get Alex back." Kairi ensured her, and while she was very worried about the little boy's safety, she put her faith and trust in Sora, especially with what he told her yesterday.

"Thank you, Kairi." The older woman smiled, before asking, "Now I'm curious. How is it that you met Sora, Riku and everyone else?"

"I grew up with Sora and Riku on the Islands ever since I washed up on the beach of their hometown when I was five years old. I actually didn't remember much except for my name, but everything else was blank until two years ago back in the past. It began when, well, things happened and I got kidnapped and my heart went inside Sora's while my body was held by the people who wanted to use me; Maleficent and Ansem who both tricked Riku into working for them, while Sora met Donald and Goofy and they traveled together to find the both of us and Mickey." Kairi explained.

"How did your Heart land inside Sora's? Didn't you die and how were you brought back?" Evy asked, surprised.

Kairi shrugged, "It's kind of hard to describe it. But there was no book or anything and, I guess I was half dead. Sora...sacrificed himself by stabbing himself with Ansem's dark Keyblade to put my heart back into my body and he disappeared for a while...and turned into a Heartless." she felt tears when she relived that moment and quickly wiped away the moisture that formed in her eyes.

"But Sora is right here now, though." Evy pointed out.

"That's because that light in my heart brought him back. I'm actually one of the Seven Princesses of Heart that keeps the Realm of Light and all worlds safe, but the downside to that is people like Ansem, who is really Xehanort, wanted to use me and the other Princesses to open up Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort did a lot of awful things even before Sora, Riku and I got involved." Kairi told her.

"So you were a born Princess of your own world?" Evy asked.

The teenager shook her head, "No, I'm actually one of the four who weren't royally born as Princesses, but the light in our hearts are the keys of it. I guess that's why we're called Princesses of Heart, even though three of them are royally born as Princesses. Where I was born, I lived with my grandmother who used to tell me stories all the time, in a world where Lea was born and grew up in."

"So you know Lea that much too, then."

"Not really. I was a little girl and Lea was a teenager, hanging out with his first best friend Isa. But, in the year that I was sent to Sora and Riku's home that became my home too, both of them...ended up losing their Hearts to Xehanort and became part of Organization XIII. That's a real long story along with everything else that's connected. When Lea became Axel, he met Sora's Nobody Roxas who's human now in the past, but when Roxas was forced to return to Sora, Axel abandoned the Organization and wanted to use me to get him back."

"Was this before we met him, or after?" Evy asked, puzzled.

"After." Kairi answered. "Eventually, though, when I got kidnapped from him by the other Organization members, Axel decided to help Sora and the others and almost died when he sacrificed himself to save them. Somehow though, Sora and Roxas saved him and he decided to help them rescue me and defeat the Organization. A lot has happened, but I wouldn't trade any of them or anyone else for anything. Even though he did do bad things, Axel and Lea, even before they rejoined as one, did great things too. It brought all of us closer together."

"I was told that Mickey rescued Riku." Evy remembered.

"Yeah, and I'm glad he did. Plus, Mickey is very much like Sora." Kairi then giggled, "Those two would make very cute twins if they weren't different in appearances."

"Sounds like you went through quite alot yourselves. I'm surprised you and Sora haven't...well..." Evy trailed off, before rolling her eyes, "Oh, for Heavens sakes! Rick has rubbed it off on me. I can't believe I'm actually thinking that you and Sora haven't gotten romantically involved yet."

Kairi blushed heavily on that and shook her head, stuttering, "W-we're not that close! Sure we're very close friends, but...we're not involved in that way." and ended up looking away slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. You both obviously like each other that much. Everyone must have noticed by now." Evy lightly teased.

Kairi said nothing and just blushed even harder despite trying to stop herself from doing so. Still, and she was confused by this, it always did warm her heart whenever Sora was around. Even though she was still a bit mad at him for keeping Vanitas inside him a secret, she'd forgiven him and knew that he'd been afraid on how to say it or that no one would believe him. Plus it wasn't his fault it happened. He'd always been so sweet and kind and fun and funny...even though he was lazy at times, and a bit simpleminded, but most boys were.

Not to mention he was cute. He always has been. He was also mostly forgiving and...

Kairi placed a hand to her chest where her heart was and came to a conclusion. Maybe everyone was right...maybe she did have feelings for him.

" _ **It is time to remind you who you are...**_ "

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, Kairi looked around and noticed that the dirigible was passing a fog, and a wave of an unusual feeling nearly overwelmed her. She turned to Evy who felt the familiar sensation of when she first started having visions back in Thebes, also noticed and heard. Both of them looked ahead and somehow heard a frightfully familiar voice speak, and saw an image form before their eyes.

* * *

Back in Karnak, Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun knelt before the same pool that the former found and recaptured Alex earlier, with the Book of the Dead in the man's hands as he was telling the reincarnation of her past life.

" _ **And of who we were, together. For our love is a true love. An eternal love, our souls mated, forever.**_ " He continued, waving a hand over the water which was also slightly covered in mist, using his powers to create the same image as, unknowingly to them, both Evy and Kairi were seeing.

* * *

 _It was a festival of the year of the Scorpion King and Pharoah Seti is the host, sitting on the throne, with Imhotep by his side. Two female figures are in the middle, preparing for a fight, with golden masks on, both holding a pair of sais. They strike a pose, waiting to the signal._

 _"_ _ **Begin!**_ _" The Judge announced._

 _The two women then began their fight, in a dazzling display of sword fighting and martial arts and power, they fight like they were fighting to the death rather than in a traditional festival. The taller woman moves behind the short one and has her in the chokehold. However, the small woman preforms a vertical axe kick which knocked her opponent away. After a moment, of this, though, the shorter woman found herself on the floor after the taller one knocked her to the ground._

 _Panting, the shorter woman removed her mask, revealling the face of Princess Neferteri._

Kairi lets out a soft gasp and sharply turned to Evy who's eyes were wide in disbelief as she was somehow glued to the image, before the Princess of Heart turned back to continue watching the vision.

"Evy...?" She whispered, but Evy didn't response. How was this even possible?

 _The other woman lifts off her mask, revealling to be Anck-Su-Namun._

 _"_ _ **Put your mask back on!**_ _" The older woman ordered. "_ _ **Let's not scar that pretty face.**_ _"_

 _Neferteri just glared and jumped back to her feet, sais ready to continue the fight. The crowd appluaded at the Princess' effort. Imhotep watches, his eyes only on Anck-Su-Namun. The two women then continue the fight, with Anck-Su-Namun quickly disarming Neferteri who cartwheels out of the way and leapt onto the edge of the wall, grabbing hold of an axe and somersaults to the ground. Ank-Su-Namun responds by throwing away her sais to the side and grabs hold of a spear._

 _The two fought without stopping, but in the end, Anck-Su-Namun kncoked Neferteri on her back and had the spearl pointing threatenly at her throat. Neferteri glared at the winner, almost daring her to stab the spear into her throat._

 _Amused by the Princess' bravery, Anck-Su-Namun held a smug look and said, "_ _ **You are learning fast, Neferteri. I will have to watch my back.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Yes.**_ _" Neferteri replied coldly, "_ _ **And I will watch mine.**_ _" which surprised Anck-Su-Namun a bit as the latter hadn't expected that response._

 _The fight was over, with Seti stepping up to the two woman who both stood up. "_ _ **Bravo! Bravo!**_ _" The Pharoah said, smiling._ _ **"Who better than to protect the Bracelet of Anubis...than my lovely daughter, Neferteri.**_ _" as he approached his daughter, continuing, "_ _ **And who better than to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-Su-Namun.**_ _"_

 _He then embraces his daughter who embraces him in return, though behind her father's back, she notices that her future-step mother and her father's priest were staring at each other as Imhotep walks away. Neferteri had a suspicsious feeling on those two and she didn't like it one bit._

 _Later that night, back in her fabulous dress, Princess Neferteri was on the balcony and looked down at the courtyard, where the soldiers were training. Across from her, was her father's palace. And Imhotep standing on a lower balcony._

 _To her surprise, Neferteri saw that Anck-Su-Namun had entered and approached Imhotep, as the two deeply loved each other, which the two then kissed, causing Neferteri to look away in disgust and dismay, but forced herself to look back._

Evy did the same and felt the very same feelings, as though she was right there, but she dared herself to look back. Kairi looked away as well, but forced herself to look again but felt her heart began to sink as she somehow knew what was about to happen next.

 _She then could hear her father's voice from the other side, him demanding, "_ _ **What are you doing here?**_ _"_

 _Seeing the Phaorah's approach, Imhotep quickly went to hide, while Anck-Su-Namun made a gesture that was standing next to the cat statue like nothing out of the ordinary happened. However, this was foiled._

 _"_ _ **Who touched you!?**_ _" Pharaoh questioned, noticing that the make-up on the woman's arm was messed up._

 _Anck-Su-Namun was shocked to realise this, but she knew there was only one thing to do. Sensing movement behind him, Pharaoh slowly turned around to see Imhotep who quickly pulled out a golden sword, much to the ruler's confused shock._

 _From her balcony, Neferteri gasped in horror as she realized what was about to happen. She could not allow this to happen, not to her beloved father. Looking down to the muscular men below, she quickly called out to the men, "_ _ **Medjai!**_ _"_

 _The Medjai looked up the young Princess, as she pointed at the other balcony, saying urgently, "_ _ **My father needs you! Go!**_ _"_

 _The Medjai took off in an instant, both following the orders and, feeling more than hearing the distress of their young heir, and also all having the gut feeling that something horrible was happening._

 _But it was too late._ _Pulling out a gold knife, Anck-Su-Namun and she proceeds to stab him in the back. Imhotep then raises his sword, stabbing the ruler as well as he and his lover continued to stab the Pharoah to death._

 _"NOOOOO!" Neferteri screamed._

"NOOOOO!" Evy echoed at the same time and nearly fell off the dirigible. Kairi gasped in horror and, seeing her friend about to fall to her death, quickly grabbed hold of her around the waist to try and pull her back up but was being pulled by gravity and screamed in alarm.

Fortunately, their screams had everyone else's attention as Sora's group cried out Kairi's name while Rick did the same to Evy and they all hurried to rescue the two women. Sora, Riku and Lea with the help of Mickey, Donald and Goofy grabbed hold of Kairi and pulled her to safety while Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto did the same with Evy.

"Are you alright!?" Sora cried out, worriedly.

"Y-yes. Thanks, guys." Kairi panted, relieved from the close call.

"What happened?" Lea asked, gravely concerned.

Kairi glanced at Evy who panted, tears visible in her eyes as the truth finally dawned to her but was also back to reality, before turning back to her friends and she and the older woman told them what had happened.

* * *

Back with Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, the latter, having her eyes shut as she was experiencing and reliving the moment, was actually quivering as though she was right there and was no longer able to control herself.

 _Anck-Su-Namun quickly told Imhotep, "_ _ **Leave! Save yourself!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **No.**_ _" Imhotep replied._

 _"_ _ **Only you can resurrect me!**_ _" She pointed out, much to her lover's shock as he realised that she was going to sacrifice herself to save him, and only he can revive her so they can be together again. He gazed at her just as Pharaoh's bodyguardss approached, swords in hand._

 _As his priests pulled him away despite his protests, Imhotep called out to Anck-Su-Nanum who turned to face the guards who gasped in horror at the sight of their fallen ruler._

 _"_ _ **My body will no longer be his temple!**_ _" She angrily told them and without hesitation, raised her dagger and stabbed herself into the stomach, killing herself._

Anck-Su-Namun gasped in agony as she mimicked her pastself but was holding nothing. Yet, she slumped slightly and her eyes closed and no longer moved. Somehow, she died, just as Imhotep began to chant to bring his lover's soul back. As expected, like twice before, Anck-Su-Namun's soul rised from the waters, and into the empty body as she gasped for breath, and opened her eyes, briefly wondering where she was.

Her eyes then layed onto Imhotep, and, surge of happiness, she muttered her lover's name and he muttered hers. Their reunion was finally complete after 3,009 years of waiting.

* * *

Back on the dirigible, Kairi and Evy had just finished telling the others what had happened and while most of them were shocked at what they heard, Rick was skeptical.

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all of these dreams and visions-" Rick began, but was cut off.

"No, no! They're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It makes perfect sense now." Evy pointed out to him.

"And that's why you found that Bracelet?" Gladio asked, narrowing his brows in disbelief.

"Exactly. I was it's protector." Evy answered.

"But how it is that you saw the same memory, Kairi?" Mickey asked, confused and concerned. "It shoudn't've even happened."

Kairi shrugged, just as lost as everyone else. "I don't know. All I do know is that I felt...well, I'm not sure what I felt. It was just wave of feeling that washed over me, kind of like light and darkness combined. That's the only way I can describe it."

"I sometimes get that too when it came to Luna and where she went, but I haven't had that in a while." Noctis muttered, frowning.

"Now do you believe, my friend?" Ardeth told Rick. "It's clear that both you and Sora are destined to protect these two women."

"Right. Evy's the reincarnated Princess, Kairi's the Princess of Light or whatever, Sora's a Warrior of the Keyblade with the Book of the Living inside it and I'm the Warrior of God." Rick said, still very skeptical about all of this.

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid; him, you and Evelyn. Just as Sora is a Savior, Kairi is a Princess, and Riku is the Guardian of both. Most of you come in threes. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

The worldly travelers shared a stunned and puzzled glance at this new information and wondered if that was the reason why they were sent seven years into the future.

"How does the story end?" Donald asked.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination." Ardeth replied.

"Awfully big to be a convenient." Lea remarked.

"How else do you explain Evy's vision? Kairi's Heart? The Keyblades? The powers of the successor of a sorcerer? That Alex wears the bracelet? Everyone from the past arriving in our Present? Explain your mark?" Ardeth asked them.

"Coincidence." Rick snorted.

"My friend. There is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

"Maybe that's why we were sent into the future, because our future-selves are too busy or somethin'." Mickey shrugged. "But what I don't understand is how the Book of the Living really did become part of Sora's power."

"There was also a symbol at the Temple that matches Rick's tattoo that Alex mentioned as we were on our way back home. That's the very place we found the Bracelet." Evy added as she recalled what her son told and showed her earlier.

A moment of pause.

"Perhaps in order to defeat the Scorpion King, O'Connell is destined to stop him and Sora is destined to use the powers to weaken both him and Imhotep, and as Mickey has said, the future-selves of them and their allies could not return here, so they had sent them to us from seven years ago." Ardeth theoried.

"Man, and I haven't even beaten Bhunivelze, Chaos and Aced yet." Sora sighed, before smirking and said with confidence, "But hey, I got no problems in taking on the bad guys in the future. I'll help Rick to stop the bad guys no matter how tough they are."

" _What makes you think O'Connell can beat them? He couldn't even stand up to Imhotep nine years ago in the past and he had to be rescued from the Mummy._ " Vanitas snorted in Sora's head, but the latter ignored the dark embodiment.

"Yeah, well...we'll see what happened." Rick sighed, and when Sora smiled at him with a nod, the gunfighter just smirked at him back.

Whatever it took to stop their enemies and save Alex, Sora and everyone else would have to be prepared for whatever's ahead, and little did they know, Alex would leave them clues for them to find and save him in secret.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the major lack of action, but hopefully the next chapter will make it up for it as the true reasons of the Sora's groups trip into the future will be revealed as we're getting closer to the end of the story.**

 **I'll try and update again soon, but next week will be full on with things for me to do(like the last minute christmas shopping). See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Ahm Shere

**Author's note: Sorry that it's late and I know some of you are getting anxious for me to continue, but I must ask you all kindly to please be patient. I will update when I can but life keeps me busy and I've been on a writer's block which happens to everyone.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Mummy. Kingdom Hearts belongs to both Square Enix and Disney, while the Mummy belongs to Universal Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ahm Shere.

The next morning, Sora and everyone else have finally located the ruins of Karnak, where the train that had the enemies and Alex onboard rested. Not wasting anymore time, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Rick, Evelyn and Ardeth hurried off Izzy's dirigible and began searching.

While Evy, Mickey, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Prompto headed inside the Temple to look, the others, with their weapons ready, searched through the entire train. Lea, Gladio, Ignis and Ardeth searched in the passengers cart, while Sora, Riku, Noctis and Rick noticed the opened side door of the cargo hold and looked in there, only to find the room empty, with the exception of the five-day hour-glass which was still going.

"They're gone!" Ignis called out as he and the others hopped out from the train, clearly that the train was empty.

"We lost them!" Lea added, frustrated.

"No..." Sora whispered, horrified. They were too late.

"Damn it!" Noctis hissed in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi and her group searched around for some clues or for any signs of Alex or anything else that could help them find the boy's location.

"I don't see the kid anywhere." Prompto muttered.

"...Welp, I hate to say it, but we were too late." Mickey sorrowfully declared. Panic and worry began to overtake his heart and while he barely knew Alex, he couldn't help but fear for the poor young boy's welfare.

"Now whaddya' we go?" Goofy asked, worriedly.

Kairi glanced around when she noticed a chamber room where a statue caught her eye...as did something else that was hanging on it. Her eyes widened as she recognized it.

"Sora! Riku! Rick! Evy!" Kairi screamed out as she ran up to the statue, yanking the green discared tie from the staue, gazing at it before noticing something else on the ground.

The said four and the rest of her friends hurried over, some thinking that she was attacked, while others thought that maybe she found Alex or something that would help find the kid.

"What is it!?" Lea asked urgently.

"Alex left his tie, and I think he made this sand castle." Kairi answered, she and the others bending to get a closer look. "But I don't know what it could be."

"It looks like a Temple. It's gotta be their next location!" Mickey realized, feeling relief.

"It's the Temple of Philae." Evy told them as she recognized the shape. "They've gone to Philae."

"That-a boy, Alex." Rick whispered, proud of his son being this clever. If there's one thing he knew and was proud of son, was that he had his mother's brains and the common sense to call for help.

"Smart kid to leave us a clue." Noctis admired.

Sora nodded, knowing what needs to be done. "Let's go!"

The others nodded and hurried back to the Dirigible, their hopes and determination to rescue Alex and stop Imhotep renewed once more.

* * *

From that point on, the group followed the clues Alex left behind. Not long after landing in the Temple of Philae, they found another clue leading to Temple at Abu Simbel along with Alex's discarded coat. Along the way, Ardeth continued to send messages to the Medjai via Horus who flew back and forth as he went.

However, as the group continued on following their enemies who by now were on camels to make the trip through out the desert faster(and Alex's camel is tied up to prevent both from getting away, not that Alex would've bothered at the moment since he'd been secretly leaving clues for his parents and their friends, so right now he was reading a book), Lock-Nah caught sight of the Falcon in the sky and gave it a suspicious stare.

However, unaware to the both groups, a silhouette of a figure was keeping an eye on both, and the figure grinned at the progress that was happening. Things are running quite smoothly now.

* * *

Now much closer to Ahm Shere, Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun, their followers and Alex were near a riverbank of blue deep nile water flowing through the canyons which no doubt would lead them to the Golden Pyramid where the Scorpion King awaits.

However, as Imhotep sensed something, something that made him wince in pain again as he clutched his heart which forced him to his knees, he instantly knew why this sensation was familiar. He gazed up and saw...well, he wasn't certain what it was, but it can certainly fly. Not only that, he saw a slight glimmer of light on board the vessel and his eyes narrowed angrily.

" _ **The Keybearers.**_ " Imhotep hissed, as the pain eased off while the glitter of light faded. He must kill Sora and his friends, especially the seven who stopped him nine years ago.

Alex in the meantime was making the final clue for his parents and their friends to find him. This time he was making a sand model of Ahm Shere. Unfortunately, possibly due to Imhotep informing them, or maybe others noticed as well, Lock-Nah's foot stomped and ruined the sand castle, making Alex jump nearly out of his skin.

"Surprise to see you!?" Lock-Nah growled angrily, picking up Alex who yelled. "Leaving bread crumbs, huh? Huh!?"

" _ **Lock-Nah. Put the boy down.**_ " Imhotep's voice ordered sternly, and when the two turned to gaze at him, the Undead man was standing waist deep in the water. Lock-Nah paused before doing as he is ordered, while Alex stared, suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

" _ **I hope your parents enjoyed their journey.**_ " He said with an evil smirk to Alex. He then gave our a roar and used his powers to lift the entire river into the air, stunning everyone as the wall of water stood. Soon Imhotep commanded the wall of water towards the dirigible.

* * *

 _At the same time..._

"Whoa..." Sora mumured in awe as he and all of his friends gazed down at the river below them.

"That's a pretty deep nile down there." Riku remarked.

"You'd think we're out of Egypt by now, right?" Lea stated, gazing at the canyon walls all around them.

"In Ancient times, all of this still belonged to the upper kingdom." Evy explained. "The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Evy, we'll find him. He's a smart kid." Rick ensured him.

Noctis nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he'd would've left us another clue."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope Alex will be okay." Goofy muttered, worriedly.

"Me too. What will happen once they reach Ahm Shere?" Kairi asked, gravely concerned for the eight year old's safety.

Sora narrowed his eyes in determination, as he said, "Nothing if we have anything to say about it." only to blink in confusion as his Keyblade materialized itself in his hand and gave off a slight golden glow for a few moments before fading.

"What was that about?" Gladio asked, puzzled.

"I've no idea. But...I think we're close. I feel his...powers closeby." Sora muttered, frowning in confusion.

"Whose?" Prompto asked.

"That guy...the one Riku and the others fought a long time ago." The Keyblade Wielder answered.

Mickey gazed in concern at the Keyblade, before suggesting, "Maybe we'd oughta keep an eye on it for a while, especially since the Golden Book is still inside your Keyblade, Sora. I'm not sure why, but I got a feelin' your connection with it is pretty powerful."

"Don't worry, I won't end up like Xehanort." Sora ensured him with a slight grin. "Who needs power and domination when you got awesome friends, right?"

Before anyone could answer, however, everyone suddenly heard a faint noise of something...which was becoming louder and louder, which meant whatever it was around here was getting closer. It was combined with the power of darkness the worldly travellers sensed.

Suddenly Mickey's eyes widened as he softly gasped and spun around, just as Izzy, who was a second faster in noticing what was coming, screamed out to Mickey and everyone else in horror, "WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone else turned and were horrified to see a huge wall of water, with an evil face of Imhotep grinning at them in it as it was right behind the group on the dirigible. Donald and Goofy both gave out blood curdling screams as they clinged onto each other in fear.

"HOLY CRAP! How can he do that!?" Prompto cried out in shock and horror.

"...Never saw him do that before." Riku admitted, and both Mickey and Lea nodded in agreement, as did Rick and the terrified Jonathan.

"Horus, fly!" Ardeth cried out, sending his flying friend to fly away to safety. As everyone else held onto something to brace themselves, Rick, seeing the falcon fly off to the right, had an idea.

"Izzy! Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick shouted out instructions just as just as the wall of water opened it's mouth and was about to swallow the group.

Sora, in desperation, held a tight grip on his Keyblade and while he hoped to shoot out his Orbs of Blue Light from his weapon, instead it gave off a powerful glow which turned shape into God Horus's head that shot out and hit the insides of the water's mouth, sending it reeling backwards as it roared in pain, echoed by Imhotep who felt the intensed pain from Sora's power again, along with the power of the Book of the Dead.

This gave Izzy the chance to quickly pull down a small bar and twin jets on the dirigible which then took off in faster speed, which the group struggled to hang on as they were thrown all over the place on board, while the wall of water, with Imhotep recovering slightly from the unexpected power, chased after them, yet Sora then slashed a slice of light at it, sending it backwards slightly again, then casted Thundaga with the help from Kairi, Mickey, and Donald doing the same with their magic, and both the Princess of Heart and King of Disney Castle sending out Orbs of Light to aid Sora in the sudden battle against the wall of water that attempted to devour and drown everyone.

Eventually after Sora tossed his Keyblade at the Water Face's eyes which briefly blinded the real Imhotep and causing him to lose control of the water, Izzy drove the dirigible hard right into another path and the water crashed into one of the rock walls due to loss of concentration, which some of it landed onto the dirigible, but not enough to crash it, as the group had managed to escape...soaking wet, but escaped none the less, and the dirigible went back to normal speed and flew up a bit higher.

Once they knew they were safe for the time being, everyone, while wet from the water spilling onto them, slowly pulled themselves up from the close call and some were stunned that Sora confronted the wall of water with the help of Kairi and Mickey while the said teenage boy dismissed his Keyblade.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?" Izzy asked Rick, glaring at him after he pulled himself up.

"Your power has grown just as much as Imhotep's, Sora. Because of that, you have saved us all." Ardeth remarked.

"Smart thinking in saving our butts, kid." Gladio praised.

"I think it was more desperation, and well, Kairi, the King and Donald helped out." Sora shrugged, smiling warmly at three of his friends, nodding to them. "Thanks, guys."

Kairi smiled warmly back, feeling a hint of blush on her face while Mickey and Donald both chuckled happily.

"Is everyone okay?" Lea asked around, hoping that no one was hurt.

"Uh, people?" Jonathan spoke up, his mouth dropping at the sight in front of the dirigible. Everyone else looked up and all gapped in awe.

Ahead of them, was the most beautiful jungle anyone has ever seen ever in their entire lives, almost beyond their imaginations. In the far back of the beautiful forest, was a huge golden pyramid in the very middle of it, birds flying, water falls falling, the trees and leaves fresh green.

"Whoa!" Sora, Riku, Mickey, Noctis, and Prompto exclaimed in awe.

"Wow!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth breathed.

Lea and Gladio both let out impressed whistles at the sight.

"Astonding." Iginis remarked.

"It's beautiful." Kairi breathed in awe. "I wonder how such place could be here."

"Welp, nobody's figured that out yet." Mickey shook his head, but the sight was gorgeous.

Rick pulled out a telescope to get a better look, seeing something shine and wink on the very top of the pyramid, then muttered, "Right."

Suddenly a sound brought everyone away from the oasis and turned around, and to their dismay, the wall of water of Imhotep returned.

"Oh, _come_ on!" Sora groaned loudly. Didn't this guy know when to quit? "We just got rid of that!"

" _Okay, now I'm getting pretty annoyed with this._ " Vanitas grumbled in Sora's mind, and again the teenager ignored him.

"He's back!" Izzy exclaimed, both in fear and annoyance. He quickly pulled the switch again while ordering everyone to hang on and once again, the dirigible went into full speed to escape. Suddenly the engines died down and jerked the dirigible to a complete stop.

"Uh oooooh." Donald mumbled in fear as he and everyone else soon knew what would come next.

"Well, that's not good." Prompto grumbled, sinking low onto the floor as he and everyone else who did the same braced themselves, while Sora and Riku both had Kairi underneath them to try and protect her, as they, and Mickey came up with another idea and casted a combined Barrier around the entire dirigible.

"HANG ON!" Rick screamed as he covered Evy with his body, while the protected dirigible was being forced down into the jungle by the wall of water.

* * *

In the now lifeless river, Imhotep grinned as he walked back to shore while Alex stood there in silence. His parents and their friends couldn't have died...could they?

Alex pushed Imhotep's hand away from him when the latter tried to pat him on the head and the former could only gaze at him.

Yet hope was not lost.

* * *

"Ow." Lea grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head for the rough landing. He and everyone else had recovered and were thankfully still alive. "I wish Imhotep wasn't immortal so I can kill him by slicing him up into a million pieces with my Chakrams."

"Too bad the only way to do that is with the golden book, or in this case, Sora having that power in his Keyblade." Riku reminded as and sparks continued to let loose from the now ruined dirigible.

"We're gonna go get Alex, then we're gonna wanna get outta here fast, so make this work, Izzy." Rick told their pilot as he handed out the supplies and placed the backpack on his back.

Izzy though was complaining as he ranted, "No, no, you don't understand, goddamnit. This thing was filled with gas, not hot-air gas! I need gas to get this thing off the ground. Where am I going to get gas from around here, huh? Bananas? Mangos? Gorilla's arse?"

Everyone stared at him, which had him continue when no one was going to comment on the sarcastic comment about fruit or Gorillas. "Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot-air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

Rick winched away from another spark, then said to his old friend, "If anybody can fill this thing with hot air, Izzy, it's you." patting him on the arm.

Unaware to Izzy, Jonathan located what he was looking for.

"Come to daddy." He whispered to the gold stick that was in Izzy's bag on the ground, and hidden it inside his jacket, whistling innocently as he rejoined his sister, brother-in-law and friends. Ardeth called out for Horus before sending the Falcon off, before the group began to trace through the jungle, hoping to find higher ground and save Alex.

"So what's the plan?" Prompto asked.

"Let's find some higher ground. We might be able to catch sight of them." Rick replied as he took the lead.

"Won't they see us too?" Jonathan asked.

"The bad guy just sent a huge wave of water to try and drown us, so they already know we're here. If we're lucky, they think we're dead right now. But I'm not holdin' my breath." Lea pointed out with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Good point." The older man sighed.

 _ **BANG!**_

A loud gunshot filled the air which made everyone stop and look above and behind them, as Ardeth called out for his bird. But it did not return. It was shot dead, which made everyone realize what had happened. Kairi covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a soft, horrified gasp and her friends looked in horror and sympathy.

"Damn...! They must've found out about the bird." Gladio hissed, angrily.

Ardeth then turned to the others, and announced, "I must go. I must tell the commanders where we are."

"You can't go." Rick pointed out as he approached the Medjai.

"If the Army of Anubis arises-"

"I need you to help me find my son." The gunman pleaded.

"We're in this as a team." Sora added.

Ardeth thought for a moment, before nodding as he decided to answer to his friends' request. "Then first I must help you."

"Thank you." Rick replied. Everyone else shared a look before they, Rick, Sora and Ardeth continued onward.

* * *

Once Sora and everyone else found the safest and highest part they could find, they got ready as night had fallen which made the jungle now dark and spooky. It reeked of darkness, and they knew they had to be careful. It was planned that Sora, Riku, Lea, Rick, Ardeth, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio would go into the forest to fight off the enemies and retrieve Alex, while Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Evy and Jonathan would remain where they were and help out from above incase their friends get into trouble.

Then once Alex is safe, Ardeth, joined by Noctis and his three friends, would leave the Oaisis to join the other Medjai Army to fight the Army of Anubis in case they arise while Sora and the others stay to defeat Imhotep.

"You hear that?" Rick whispered.

"What?" Riku asked, though he had a fair idea what his friend was talking about.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." The older man replied, confirming the teenager's thoughts.

Jonathan in the meantime was investigating what was behind ferns of leaves, and whispered, "I say, chaps. Look at this! Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that."

Everyone else just looked at him, some with blank expressions, the rest with dumbfounded and slightly terrified looks.

"...Just curious." He shrugged.

"Okay, that curiosity is gonna give me nightmares." Prompto commented, shuddering.

"Yeah, no kidding." Noctis agreed.

Gladio shook his head and readied his huge sword before taking notice of Jonathan was holding and loading a rifle, before the younger man asked, "Any good with that?"

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion, I'll have you know." Jonathan replied, before inquiring about Gladio's sword. "You any good with that?"

"Oh yeah." Gladio smirked, shouldering his shoulder. "This baby can slice a monster half my size almost instantly and make small craters on the ground."

"...I'll remember that." Jonathan nodded, looking a bit scared. Gladio chuckled while both Ardeth and Lea smirked in amusement at their old friend's reaction.

Sora in the meantime was instructing and teaching Kairi how to aim her Keyblade at the perfect angle to use magic while advising her to use it wisely and at the right time while Rick was instructing Evy how to use a gun and aiming.

"Sora..." Kairi began, gazing her eyes into his that held concern. "You guys be careful."

"Don't worry. We will." Sora promised, and his heart leaped when Kairi hugged him, so he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few long moments until they heard Lea clear his throat awkwardly which had the two teenagers let go of each other and glance at the redhead who, along with everyone else watched, was waiting for them.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but can we get moving?" Lea asked.

"Oh, sorry." Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, while mentally annoyed that his and Kairi's friends still think there was something more going on between the two of them, which he found, to his surprise, that his heart was telling him that it was more than that. But he didn't have time to think about that at the moment. They had work to do.

So without further delay, Sora, Riku, Lea, Rick, Ardeth, Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis took off into the forest, leaving the others behind as back-up in case their friends get into trouble.

"Be careful, fellas." Mickey muttered, worriedly. Donald and Goofy both shared their king's concern while gazing at each other.

The group knew, however, that they were running out of time and had to rescue Alex before it was too late. Yet watching them from afar at the spot where Loch-Nah had killed Horas the Falcon, was a tall figure in a crimson coat that was designed like that of Organization XIII except in red and not black. He hidden himself among the trees as the sky had gotten quite dark but the very early signs of the new day was about to begin.

"...Pretty soon, the Scorpion King will die, and then everyone in all the other worlds will awaken from their cursed slumber. Thus the Realm of Light will be saved once more. Do not let me down now...Guardians of Light." The figure whispered.

The figure hoped that the ones of the past would set things right.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the short chapter, but I was struggling with how to fit the battles of before the Scorpion King and ect., into this chapter and came to conclusion that it would be too long. Hopefully the next chapter will make it up for it and hopefully it won't take as long. But please be patient in case I have a writer's block again.**

 **It's not easy with so many stories to write and having real life to worry about outside of writing fanfics. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but if I can't do it as soon as possible, you'll just have to wait. Again, I am deeply sorry for all of this. I will post the next chapter and I will get this story done along with others that are waiting.**

 **So until then, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
